Sacrifice of Love
by yamaknae
Summary: Peperangan terakhir telah dimulai. Akankah Ryeowook dan Yesung berpisah hanya gara-gara kerajaan mereka saling bermusuhan dan saling berperang? ataukah akan ada takdir yang baru? Pairing:Yewook, slight Kangteuk, Kyumin,Onkey. UPDATE -LAST CHAPTER- ! -R&R-
1. Chapter 1

Annyeoooong~!

Author yang baru selese ber`stress` ria dengan ujian balik lagi~!

Ini cerita yang author pikirkan pas lagi bingung nyari jawaban sama contekan buat UAS, heheehheheehe...

makanya rada kacau...

author lagi nyoba bikin FF yang rada serius, dikit aja sih, ga banyak-banyak amat seriusnya, atau banyak kali yah *plin plan* author juga bingung, hehehehe...

Happy Reading~!

* * *

**. Sacrifice of Love .**

**Pairing :: Yewook, slight Kangteuk and Kyumin**

**Rating :: T kali yah**

**Disclaimer :: Author cuma punya FF doang, sisanya terserah reader mau diapain, tapi kalo mau ngapa-ngapain Yesung lewati dulu kaki author(?).. hahahay**

**WARNING! :: Typos! Geje! Aneh! Sarap! GENDERSWITCH! Ga nyambung! de el el!**

* * *

Pada zaman dahulu kala, berdirilah sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan itu bernama Kerajaan Es. Kerajaan itu memiliki raja yang arif dan bijaksana, yang bernama Raja Kangin, beserta sang permaisuri yang memiliki senyuman setulus malaikat, Ratu JungSoo. Raja Kangin telah memimpin lebih dari 10 tahun, seluruh rakyatnya hidup adil dan tentram, tidak ada kemiskinan, kemelaratan, kebodohan, semuanya hidup dengan damai dan sentosa

Dan tentu saja, kedua pasangan itu memiliki anak. Ya, anak mereka adalah seorang putri yang ceria, memiliki rambut panjang yang berwarna putih seputih salju seperti warna rambut yang diperolehnya dari gen sang ibu dan bola mata berwarna biru laut yang didapat dari sang ayah. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat indah. Tak lupa juga, ia memiliki suara yang selembut dan sejernih air serta senyuman yang bisa membuat orang-orang meleleh apabila melihatnya

Tak jarang banyak pangeran dari kerajaan antah berantah disana ingin mempersunting putri itu, namun seluruh pangeran itu ditolak oleh sang putri, karena ia masih ingin bebas. Ia layaknya seekor burung yang masih belum mau masuk kedalam sangkar

Oh, hampir saja lupa, nama putri itu adalah Ryeowook atau para penduduk, pelayan bahkan kedua orang tuanya memanggilnya Wookie

* * *

Kerajaan Es, sebuah negeri yang tentram dan cinta perdamaian. Namun, jauh didalam hutan sana, sebuah hutan yang terkenal angker dan menyeramkan, terdapatlah sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan yang terkutuk! Kerajaan yang penuh dengan hasrat ingin menguasai, memiliki segalanya dan gila akan darah segar, terutama darah manusia-manusia munafik diluar sana. Ya, kerajaan itu adalah Kerajaan Vampir.

Kerajaan ini, memiliki penduduk yang sedikit berbeda dengan kerajaan lain, apabila kerajaan es seluruh rakyatnya memiliki suhu tubuh yang tinggi agar tidak mudah kedinginan atau kerajaan Kristal yang memiliki kulit yang tebal agar tidak mudah terluka apabila terkena serpihan Kristal, penduduk di Kerajaan vampir ini memiliki kebiasaan mengisap darah manusia, sesuatu yang menjijikan untuk penduduk kerajaan lain, tapi tidak bagi mereka

Kerajaan ini memiliki ambisi untuk menguasai Kerajaan Es, karena bagi mereka Kerajaan Es adalah musuh terbesar bagi mereka. Mereka telah bermusuhan sejak zaman nenek moyang mereka. Tanpa mengetahui sebab dari permusuhan ini

Tak jarang kedua Kerajaan ini sering berperang, namun selalu dimenangkan dengan mudah oleh raja Kangin karena beliau penuh dengan ide yang cemerlang dalam startegi perang

Kerajaan Vampir ini memiliki seorang Raja, seorang raja yang masih muda, ia memiliki rambut coklat dan mata hijau serta senyuman yang licik. Nama Raja itu adalah Yesung. Ia memiliki seorang penasihat merangkap teman kecilnya. Seorang namja yanglebih muda dari Yesung serta memiliki rambut hitam dan mata merah semerah darah yang bernama Kyuhyun

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di Kerajaan Es…

"Appa, aku mau ke danau di dalam Hutan Es, boleh?", tanya Ryeowook

"Chagiya, kau itu sekarang sudah besar. Sudah 19 tahun malah. Kok masih aja suka main di danau. Kayak anak kecil aja. Seorang putri harusnya belajar kegiatan rumah tangga aja, atau praktek PKK dengan Key ahjumma", jawab Raja Kangin sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook dengan gemas

"Arraso appa. Tapi aku bosan, belajar seperti itu terus, membuatku muak. Aku bosan appa!", ujar Ryeowook

"Haduh… Nih anak, ga mikir kali yah. Kalo dia mandi disana, terus ada yang ngintip, bisa-bisa ga bisa kawin nih anak! Gimana caranya gw dapet cucu kalo gini", pikir Kangin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Ayolah appa. Ya… Ya…", bujuk Ryeowook

"Jungsoo, gimana nih?", tanya Kangin kepada permaisurinya yang dari tadi diam sambil tersenyum, memerhatikan tingkah putrinya itu

"Kau tau kan alasan kenapa aku tidak mau memberinya izin?", tanya Kangin

"Nae Kangin. Aku tau", jawabnya pelan sambil sedikit terkekeh, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya

"Kasih tau dia nih", ujar Kangin yang mulai gusar melihat putrinya yang dari tadi meliuk-liuk(?) minta izin

"Ne, Wookie", panggil Jungsoo lembut

"Wae, umma? Umma mau memberiku izinkan?", tanya Ryeowook

"Nae, umma akan memberimu izin…", ujar Jungsoo dan membuat Kangin menjadi kaget

"Tapi chagi… hmmph!", protes Kangin namun mulutnya langsung dibungkam oleh Jungsoo dengan erat menggunakan tangannya

"Tapi kau harus pergi dengan seseorang. Umma tidak mau kau pergi tanpa teman. Bisa-bisa kau di *piiiiiiiiiiiip* sama namja-namja aneh diluar sana", ujar Jungsoo tersenyum *gila nih orang masih aja senyum, padahal lagi bekep mulut orang laen, ckckckck*

"Arraso umma. Jadi aku boleh pergi?", tanya Ryeowook memastikan

"Nae, chagi", jawab Jungsoo

"Gomawo umma! Aku akan selalu sayang padamu~! Saranghae~!", ujar Ryeowook lalu bergegas pergi dan Jungsoo pun melepaskan bekapannya pada Kangin

"Omo… Kenapa kau memberinya izin, Jungsoo. Berbahaya diluar sana", tutur Kangin yang khawatir

"Jangan khawatir chagi. Dia sudah besar, lagi pula tadi aku menyuruhnya membawa teman, tenang aja", jawab Jungsoo santai, "… Lagipula, sudah lama kita tidak berduaan begini, kekekeke…", tambahnya dan membuat wajah Kangin menjadi merah

"Ah… Kau memang permaisuriku yang paling hebat!", ujar Kangin lalu melumat pelan bibir Permaisurinya itu dengan lembut

* * *

Sementara itu, di Kerajaan Vampir…

"Aigoo… Kyuuuuu… Aaakuuu boooosssaaaaaannnn…..", ujar Yesung yang menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi besar yang biasanya digunakan untuk membaca buku olehnya diperpustakaan

"Ne? Yang mulia merasa bosan?", tanaya Kyuhyun

"Nae. Dan sudah berapa ratus kali aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil seperti biasa aja, bisa kali!", ujar Yesung dengan malas

"Arraso… Baiklah, kau bosan Yesungie hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil

"Ne. Bosan", jawab Yesung singkat

"Kenapa hyung tidak menyusun startegi baru saja untuk menyerang kerajaan es?", usul Kyuhyun

"Aku malas. Sudah 20 tahun aku hidup dan kerjaanku didalam istana Cuma itu-itu saja", jawab Yesung sambil bergeliat diatas kursi besarnya

"Nde, hyung tidak boleh berkata begitu, appa-mu dan hyung-mu sudah menaruh harapan besar padamu", peringat Kyuhyun

"Arraso. Tapi Hangkyung appa dan Donghae hyung sekarang sudah berisirahat dengan tenang dimakamnya. Mana mungkin mereka akan mengusikku lagi", sergah Yesung

"Hmmm… Jadi hyung mau apa?", tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil membersihkan kemeja putihnya yang sedikit terkena debu ketika mengambilkan buku tua milik Yesung

"Jalan aja yuk. Kemana gitu", usul Yesung dan menegakkan lagi posisi duduknya

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kerajaan es aja! Lumayan buat observasi sekalian", usulnya

"Kesana? Hmmm…", pikir Yesung sejenak

"Ne. Kita kesana sekarang", jawab Yesung dan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tersenyum

* * *

Sementara itu…

"_**Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun**_

_**Dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo**_

_**Soksagyeojweo hangsang hamkkehalgeora**_

_**Till the end of time…"**_

"Ne! Minnie unnie! Gimana suaraku? Bagus ga?", tanya Ryeowook yang sedang duduk ditepian danau didalam Hutan Es. Tunggu, danau yang ada di Hutan Es ini adalah sebuah sumber air panas yang tidak bisa membeku sama sekali, jadi airnya aman untuk digunakan berendam

"Hmmm… Ga buruk! Ga bagus juga", jawab Sungmin sambil terkekeh

Sungmin adalah kakak sepupu Ryeowook. Seorang yeojya berambut pirang ikal dan bermata merah muda. Pergaulan mereka sangat dibatasi, mengingat mereka adalah anggota kerajaan jadi tidak boleh bergaul dengan sembarang kalangan

"Unnie jahat deh! Masa aku dibilang gitu!", protes Ryeowook lagi sambil melompat kedalam danau dan mengejar Sungmin

"Aah… Mianhe… Aku hanya bercanda! Iya, iya! Suaramu bagus… Bagus banget malaaah!", ujar Sungmin yang sudah tertangkap oleh Ryeowook

"Gitu dong unnie", ujar Ryeowook yang sudah puas dengan jawaban dari unnie-nya itu

* * *

Dilain tempat…

"Brrrr… bagaimana modelnya orang-orang itu hidup di suhu yang begini rendahnya… Aish…", gumam Yesung sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya

Mereka bisa datang dengan cepat ke Kerajaan Es karena memiliki kemampuan teleport, suatu kemampuan yang hanya dapat diperoleh jika orang itu memiliki darah vampir

"Hyung tadi aku uda bilangkan sebelum pergi, disini udaranya dingin, suhu ditubuh kita akan agak susah untuk beradaptasi, tapi kalau hyung banyak bergerak, mungkin akan terasa sedikit hangat. Lagian orang-orang di tempat ini mempunyai tekstur kulit yang berbeda dengan kita", ujar Kyuhyun lalu melemparkan sebuah syal kepada Yesung, "Pakailah, aku sudah menduga hyung akan memintanya", tambah Kyuhyun dengan tenang

"Aah… Gomawo kyu! Kau memang bisa kuandalkan", ujar Yesung dengan gembira

"Aku ada memang untukmu hyung", gumam Kyuhyun tanpa didengar oleh Yesung

Setelah 10 menit mereka berjalan…

"Kyuuu… Kau bawa darah ga? Boleh aku minta sedikiiiiiit aja", bujuk Yesung

"Hyung hari ini manja banget yah. Ada apa sih?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil melempar sekantung darah segar ke Yesung

"Ani. Aku hanya mau minta darah aja", jawab Yesung dan mulai menegak darah yang ada dikantung itu dengan rakus

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan lagi. Saat mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka lagi

**-Ryeowook POV-**

"Unnie… Unnie kapan nikah?", tanyaku

"Mwo? Kenapa kau nanyain itu Wookie?", tanya Sungmin dengan wajah memerah

"Habis Unnie kan uda tua. Emang Unnie ingin jadi perawan tua? Aku sih ga mau", ujarku lalu berjalan menjauhinya

"Otokke! Ngomong apa kau anak kecil!", ujar Sungmin lalu mulai mengejarku

"Mi… Mian unnie! Aku ga bakal ganggu unnie lagi deh!", pekikku sambil berusaha menutupi kepalaku agar tidak dijitak oleh Sungmin

"Awas kalo kau melakukannya lagi Wokkie", ancam Sungmin kepadaku

"Arraso…", jawabku pelan sambill tersenyum simpul

Karena merasa bosan, aku kembali bernyanyi sambil duduk ditepian danau dan memerhatikan Sungmin berenang

"_**Wooyuhnhi mannaguhn**_

_**Wooyuhnhi aniya woonmyuhgui**_

_**Dariga nohajinguhjyo…"**_

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

**.  
**

**-Yesung POV-**

"Kyuuu… Kapan nyampenya? Kita belum ada ketemu sama penduduk sama sekali nih...", ujarku

"Aish… Hyung kalo ga banyak-banyak gerak, tar badan hyung ga mampu buat ngenyanggah kepala hyung yang gede itu loh!", goda Kyuhyun

"Aigo! Kurang ajar kau yah!", pekikku hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kurang ajar seperti biasa

"_**Wooyuhnhi mannaguhn**_

_**Wooyuhnhi aniya woonmyuhgui**_

_**Dariga nohajinguhjyo…"**_

Aku terdiam, Kyuhyun pun ikut terdiam karena melihatku berhenti mengejarnya

"Waeyo hyung?", tanyanya

"Kau barusan nyanyi Kyu?", tanyaku yang berusaha mendengar suara barusan. Suara yang begitu indah dan dapat membuat hati menjadi tenang dan tentram

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lagi dan berusaha memfokuskan telinganya agar bisa mendengar suara yang kudengar

"Ani hyung. Itu bukan aku, lagian aku lagi sibuk dikejar sama hyung. Gimana modelnya aku bisa nyanyi sambil dikejar. Hyung pake otak dikit dong!*jangan dicontoh yah, para readers yang baik*", ujar Kyuhyun yang mencelaku sambil mengeluarkan evil smilenya

"Dan lagi, itu suara yeojya hyung. Aku namja. Apa perlu aku buka celanaku biar hyung percaya kalo aku namja?", tanya Kyuhyun *author mau liat dong*

"Ani. Kyu! Ayo kita ikuti sumber suaranya! Sungguh! Aku penasaran banget!", tuturku yang tidak memerdulikan celaan Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan mengikuti arah suara itu

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang

**-Yesung POV end-**

Yesung dan Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mengikuti sumber suara itu

Mereka menembus semak belukar yang tebal, sampai-sampai mereka tidak dapat melihat kearah depan. Dan suara itu! Suara itu semakin mendekat.

Jantung Yesung berdebar, ia begitu penasaran dengan suara yeojya yang didengarnya itu

Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendahului Yesung menebas semak belukar yang ada dan membuat jalan kecil

"Hyaaaa!", pekik Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terjerembab Karena tidak dapat melihat kearah depan dan tidak sadar kalau dataran yang didepannya lebih rendah

"Aigoo…", gumam Kyuhyun sambl mengelus-elus kedua tangannya dan diikuti oleh Yesung yang langsung melompat kesamping Kyuhyun

"Kyu, gwaechana?", tanya Yesung

"Gwaechanayo hyung", jawab Kyuhyun yang berusaha berdiri

Mereka berdua terdiam ketika menatap lurus kedepan, ada 2 orang yeojya setengah telanjang *masih pake handuk kok* yang terdiam memandangi mereka

"Kyaaaaaaa! MANIAK! PENGINTIP! MESUUUUM! PERGI KALIIIAAAAAN!", teriak Sungmin yang mulai melempari batu yang ada disekitar sungai

"Hyaa…! Mianhe! Jeongmal mianhe! Kami tidak tahu kalau ada kalian!", pekik Kyuhyun melindungi dirinya dan Yesung. Ya! Tentu saja keadaan Yesung jauh lebih penting darinya, kan setia sama majikan *dihajar Kyu+Sparkyu*

"Unnie! Hentikan! Salah kita juga ga ngasih peringatan atau pengawal disekitar danau ini", ujar Ryeowook sambil menahan tangan Sungmin yang sudah bersiap melempar batu selanjutnya

Sungmin terdiam, ia melihat kearah dongsaengnya itu dan menurunkan tangannya

"Mian… Kami adalah pengembara yang kebetulan lewat. Kami tidak tau kalau yeojyadeul sedang melakukan aktivitas disini. Sekali lagi, mian atas kelancangan kami", ujar Kyuhyun dengan tenang

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tidak membalas permintaan maaf Kyuhyun

"NE! Apa yang kau tunggu lagi! PERGI KALIAN!", usir Sungmin dan namjadeul itu buru-buru pergi

Sementara Yesung dan Ryeowook yang dari tadi diam hanya bisa salng memandangi satu sama lain dengan penuh tanda tanya

**-Yesung POV-**

"Aah… Tadi benar-benar kejadian yang mengagetkan yah hyung", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas dan duduk disebelahku dibawah pohon

Aku terdiam, aku bisa memastikan kalau yeojya berambut putih itulah sang pemilik sura magis yang aku dengar itu. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi!

"HYUUUUUUUNG!", pekik Kyuhyun tepat ditelingaku dan membuat lamunanku terbuyar

"Aissh… Apaan sih kyu?", tanyaku sambil mengusap kedua telingaku yang berdengung

"Hyung aku ajakin ngomong ga mau dengerin sih. Cih", gumamnya, "Jadi gimana sekarang?", tanyanya lagi

"Hah? Waeyo?", tanyaku dengan wajah pabbo

"Hyung ini raja atau bukan sih? Kok lemot gini. Ckckckck", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Pabbo. Kau tidak boleh kurang ajar dengan seorang raja", ujarku lalu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun

"Aish! Sakit hyung!", rinth Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya

"Jadi gimana?", tanyanya ulang

"Waeyo?", tanyaku ulang

"Ish… Jadi gimana? Kita mau lanjut atau istirahat dulu?", tanya Kyuhyun

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Pulang… Aku mau pulang sekarang", jawabku pelan dan hanya diikuti oleh dengusan tidak puas oleh Kyuhyun dan kami segera teleport untuk kembali ke kerajaan kami

**-Yesung POV end-**

Malam Harinya…

**- Ryeowook POV-**

Aku menghela napasku perlahan. Aku masih mengingat kejadian tadi dengan jelas. Seorang namja bermata hijau dan bermata merah yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kami. Dengan keadaan setengah telanjang pula. Sekarang aku baru mengerti kenapa appa tidak mengizinkanku untuk mandi disana

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas panjang

"Haaaah… Ne… Wookie… Kau sudah berhasil melewati hari ini, dan jangan ingat lagi kejadian barusan. Lupakan Ryeowook", ucapku pada diriku sendiri

"Itu hanya sebuah kejadian tidak penting. Selama appa tidak mengetahuinya, semuanya aman", lanjutku lagi

"Kejadian apa chagiya?", ujar seseorang yang membuatku terseontak dan memandang kearahnya

"U… umma? Sejak kapan umma disini?", tanyaku gugup

"Sejak tadi chagi. Jadi ada kejadian apa?", tanya umma dengan senyum khasnya

Jujur, aku tidak bisa membohongi umma, sehingga aku menceritakan semuanya

"Aah… Arraso… Kamu penasaran dengan namja itu?", tanya umma

"Nae umma", jawabku singkat

Tiba-tiba umma tertawa dan membuatku bingung

"Waeyo umma?", tanyaku

"Putri umma sudah besar rupanya. Umma tidak menyangka kalau kamu akan tumbuh secepat ini", ujar umma sambil membelai kepalaku

"Apaan sih umma?", tanyaku lagi

"Nanti kamu bakal sadar sendiri kok. Nah, chagi, ayo tidur. Tidur malam tidak baik untuk seorang gadis", ujar umma yang menyuruhku tidur, padahal aku belum megantuk sama sekali

Kulirik kearah jam besar yang ada dikamarku masih pukul 10 malam, masih terlalu awal untukku buat tidur

"Arraso umma. Selamat tidur, saranghaeyo umma", ujarku sebelum umma pergi meninggalkanku

"Selamat tidur chagi. Saranghaeyo~!", tuturnya pelan lalu ia mencium keningku dan pergi meninggalkanku

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

**.  
**

**-Yesung POV-**

"Hyuuung! Tidur sekarang atau besok kau tidak dapat menemui kura-kura kesayanganmu!", pekik Kyuhyun yang menyuruhku tidur

"KYUUUU! KAU ITU PENASEHAT DAN TEMAN KECILKU! KAU TIDAK PERLU MENGURUSIKU SEPERTI INI! AKU SUDAH 20 TAHUN KYUU! 20 TAHUUUUN!", teriakku ke Kyuhyun yang dari tadi ribut ingin menyuruhku tidur

"Ani hyung! Kalo hyung ga disuruh sekarang, tar hyung malah begadang sampai besok, ga taunya pas makan atau rapat dengan para jendral, hyung malah ketiduran. Ga! Pokoknya hyung tidur sekarang!", pekik Kyuhyun

Aku terdiam dan memandangnya dengan tajam dan dia membalas tatapanku dengan evil eyes terkenalnya

Aku menghela napas

"Arraso… Aku tidur sekarang", gumamku

"Bagus… Aku ga mau hyung ketiduran besok", ujarnya lalu meninggalkanku dikamar sendirian

Aku segera berbaring diranjangku

Aku berpikir sejenak tentang yeojya yang ketemui tadi. Aku benar-benar penasaran. Aiissh… Ada apa denganmu Yesung, kau seorang raja kerajaan vampir dan kau penasaran dengan yeojya kerajaan musuhmu? Musuh bebuyyutan lagi! Yang benar saja!

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan memejamkan mataku, namun tetap saja, bayang-bayang yeojya itu selalu terlintas dibenakku

Aish… Yesung… Berhentilah memikirkannya

**-Yesung POV end-**

**.  
**

**-Ryeowook POV-**

Aku memeluk boneka teddy-ku sambil berguling pelan diatas tempat tidurku

Aku mencoba memejamkan kedua mataku, namun setiap kali aku berusaha untuk menutupnya, pasti bayang-bayang akan namja bermata hijau itu datang menghantui pikiranku ini

Aku penasaran. Sungguh! Aku sangat penasaran aka namja yang tidak kuketahui asal usulnya itu

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

Walaupun mereka berada dilain daerah namun, mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama. Ya! Sama-sama saling memikirkan dan penasaran satu sama lain. Sampai-sampai mereka berdua sulit tidur

Sampai akhirnya ada sebuah ide gila yang terlintas di benak mereka berdua dan membuat mereka beranjak dari tempat tidurnya masing-masing

"Aku akan kembali kedanau itu untuk bertemu dengannya", itulah ide yang terlintas dibenak mereka

.

.

-tbc-

* * *

Nah loh...

Benerankan author bilang, FF-nya kacau. Kayaknya alurnya kecepatan. Author ga pengalaman bikin FF gini sih. Mianhe...

Apa? Panjang? Iya panjang, makanya author bikin jadi chapter, hehehehe...

Yaaah.. yang uda baca, **review** yak!

Biar author bisa benerin yang salahnya, hehehehehehehe...

terus bagusnya author lanjutin atau ga nih FF... Mumpung author lagi libur, jadi author bisa nulis FF banyak-banyak^^

Gomawo~!

**P.S.** Gomawo juga buat yang uda ngereview, ngekritik de el el, FF author yang: `Gimme My Present Kyu!`

semuanya bakal jadi masukan buat author amatir yang cinta Yesung(?) ini

author lagi males ngetik lagi nih, hehehehe... `peace`


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeeeeoooong~!

Yak! Author balik lagi untuk menuntaskan cerita yang author bikin ini, hehehehehe...

Author bikinnya dari sore sampai malem, mungkin bakal agak rada-rada membingungkan, soanya author juga agak ngantuk...

hehehehehehe...

Happy Reading~!

* * *

**. Sacrifice of Love .**

**Pairing :: Yewook, slight Kangteuk and Kyumin**

**Rating :: T kali yah**

**Disclaimer :: Author cuma punya FF doang, sisanya terserah reader mau diapain, tapi kalo mau ngapa-ngapain Yesung lewati dulu kaki author(?).. hahahay**

**WARNING! :: Typos! Geje! Aneh! Sarap! GENDERSWITCH! Ga nyambung! de el el!**

* * *

**-Ryeowook POV-**

Dengan cepat aku mengambil syalku dan melilitkannya di leherku. Ya, aku memang orang kerajaan es, tapi suhu pada malam hari disini, benar-benar sangat dingin. Aku melihat keadaan disekitar istana tepatnya disekitar kamarku. Sunyi, tidak ada seorang pun, mungkin para prajurit tengah sibuk berpatroli diluar sana

Dengan mengendap-endap aku berjalan menuju keluar dari istana, namun aku berhenti sejenak ketika berada di depan kamar appa dan umma, diam-diam aku menguping pembicaraan mereka

"Chagi, menurutmu, jika Wookie ingin menikah, kita harus nikahkan dengan siapa?", tanya appa

"Kangin, biarkanlah putrimu memilih pasangan hidupnya sendiri. Kau tidak mau membuatnya tertekan hanya masalah ini kan", jawab umma pelan namun aku bisa mendengar suaranya dengan keras, " Kau ingatkan bagaimana kita bertemu pertama kali", tambah umma sambil terkekeh pelan

"Nae Jungsoo. Aku bisa ingat ketika kau yang bingung ingin membeli melon atau semangka dan aku memberimu usul untuk membeli mangga saja, karena aku menyukainya. Padahal kita ga kenal", jawab appa tertawa

"Dan appa-mu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita kan? Karena perbedaan status", ujar umma

"Ne, tapi appa memberiku izin untuk menikahimu setelah aku mengancamnya akan menjebol bath tub kesayangannya, jika ia tidak mengizinkan kita", jawab appa yang tawanya mulai terdengar sedikit keras

"Ne. Dan kau tau, umma-ku sangat kaget ketika kau datang untuk melamarku. Tiba-tiba dia membeli ayam goreng 1 keranjang dan memakannya sambil menonton TV(?)", ujar umma sambil tertawa kecil

"Jungsoo, saranghae~", tutur appa dan tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang terjatuh diatas tempat tidur

"Naddo saranghae Kangin", sahut umma dengan sura pelan

Ok. Wookie, ini adalah waktunya orang dewasa, kau harus pergi kedanau itu sekarang juga

Aku pergi meninggalkan kamar appa dan umma dengan wajah yang sedikit memanas, aku tidak mau terbayang-bayang dengan suara yang kudengar barusan

Lalu aku berlari secepat mungkin, menembus hutan menuju ke danau sendirian

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

**.**

**-Yesung POV-**

Aku duduk dipinggir ranjangku. Aku berpikir sejenak, apa mungkin yeojya itu ada di tepi danau malam-malam begini? Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu mengharapkannya, tapi aku cukup penasaran dengannya

Cukup! Sekali lagi kukatakan dan kutegaskan, aku hanya PENASARAN dan aku tidak meyukai atau jatuh cinta padanya. Dia adalah musuh bebuyutanku

Yah,walaupun begitu, aku tetap saja ingin pergi kesana, hehehehe

Dengan cepat aku mengambil pakaian dan syal tertebalku dan menggunakan sepatuku. Maklum, disana dingin bisa-bisa aku mati kedinginan disana, kan ga elit kalau seorang raja mati karena kedinginan gara-gara ingin bertemu dengan seorang yeojya yang ga dikenalnya. Masuk koran, dibaca oleh seluruh kerajaan, jadi hot news, Kyuhyun akan diwawancarai dan menjadi artis dadakan(?), itu pun kalau aku bertemu dengan yeojya itu, kalau tidak? Aah… Matilah aku! Jatuh sudah pamor Kerajaan Vampir kalau begitu modelnya

Aku membuka pintu kamarku perlahan dan menyembulkan kepalaku dari dalam kamar, takut-takut ternyata Kyuhyun terbangun dan menemukanku

Perlahan-lahan aku berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar, aku hanya berharap bisa keluar dengan selamat, walau pun aku seorang raja, tetap saja, rata-rata mereka masih belum percaya padaku, katanya aku masih kecillah, berpikiran pendeklah, gegabahlah atau apapun itu.

Heyo! Jendral-jendral yang sok tau! Aku raja! Jadi suka-suka aku dong mau ngapain! Lagian umurku sudah 20 tahun, aku sudah bisa minum bir! Aiish… dasar jendral-jendral pabbo!

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku tiba dihalaman istanaku, aku menoleh kekiri dan kekanan melihat apakah ada prajurit. Yosh! Ternyata tidak ada dan aku pun segera teleport ke hutan itu secepat mungkin sebelum ada yang melihatku

**-Yesung POV end-**

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ryeowook tiba didanau itu, napasnya sedikit memburu karena ia sedikit berlari saat hendak menuju ke danau itu

Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan ternyata yang ia cari tidak ada. Ya! Namja bermata hijau itu tidak ada

"Omo… Pabbo! Sudah pasti dia tidak ada! Kan temannya tadi bilang kalau mereka adalah pengembara, berarti mereka sudah pergi untuk mengembara lagi, tidak mungkin mereka ada disini", pikir Ryeowook sambil menghela napas panjang

Namun ia belum ingin pulang sehingga ia memilih untuk duduk-duduk dibawah pohon ditepi sungai itu sambil menikmati sungai rembulan. Dan tentu saja, untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya, ia kembali bernyanyi lagi

"_**Dora bogo shipeun**_

_**Nuhui choouhki ijen**_

_**Sajinsoge iyagiroman nama…"

* * *

**_Sementara itu

"Aigoo! Tadi jalannya yang mana sih? Kayaknya uda dibikinin sama Kyu, kok uda hilang lagi", gumam Yesung yang sepertinya tersesat didalam rimbunan semak-semak

Yesung terdiam karena tidak bisa menemukan jalan untuk keluar

"Hah! Jangan-jangan aku bakal mati terperangkap didalam sini! Kok makin ga elit aja cara matiku! Aish! Aku harus keluar! Aku belum mau mati! Aku belum nikah! Aku belum pernah nge`lemon`! Aku mau punya anak! AKU BELUM LIAT KURA-KURAKU UNTUK YANG TERAKHIR KALI(?)!", pekik Yesung dalam hati dan berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar

Tiba-tiba Yesung menepuk kepalanya yang besar itu, "Pabboya Yesungie! Aku kan bisa teleport! Kok bisa-bisanya aku lupa!", pikirnya dan langsung teleport ke dekat danau itu

* * *

Sesampai dipinggir sungai itu, Yesung celingukan mencari yeojya yang sangat ingin ditemuinya itu. Ia mulai merasa megigil karena udara begitu menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya

"Aish.. Mana yah yeojya itu", gumamnya pelan

Saat Yesung sedang kebingungan mencari Ryeowook, sebenarnya, Ryeowook sudah ada di tepi danau itu, dia sedang duduk-duduk namun ia membelakangi Yesung dan begitu pula Yesung, ia juga membelakangi Ryeowook

"Ne! Benarkan dugaanku! Yeojya itu ga mungkin ada. Sudah tengah malam begini. Pufh… Aku yakin besok Kyuhyun akan menceramahiku gara-gara aku ketiduran", pikir Yesung lalu beranjak akan pergi

"_**Dora bogo shipeun**_

_**Nuhui choouhki ijen**_

_**Sajinsoge iyagiroman nama…"**_

Yesung sontak kaget. Ia berhenti mendengar suara itu. Ya! Suara yang dicarinya dan membuatnya penasaran

Yesung kembali berbalik arah dan mengikuti asal suara itu. Yesung berlari untuk mendekati asal suara itu, ia tidak mau kehilangan suara itu lagi

Ryeowook yang dari tadi menyanyi sambil memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba merasa sinar bulan yang menerpa wajahnya sedikit berkurang, cahaya yang didapatnya tadi tidak sesedikit yang sekarang

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya dan mengadahkan wajahnya melihat ke sumber pengahalau cahaya bulan itu

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak lupa wajahnya juga ikut memerah, bukan karena kedinginan atau kehabisan napas, tapi, Karena ada seorang namja yang tidak dikenalnya tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan napas yang sedikit memburu yang membuktikan kalau dia sedikit berlari untuk mencapai tempat ini. Ya, namja bermata hijau itu, namja yang mengusik pilkirannya dari tadi. Yap! Namja itu adalah Yesung

"Suaramu sungguh indah. Bolehkah aku mendengarnya untuk ketiga kalinya?", tanya Yesung sambil tersenyum

"Si…Silahkan…", jawab Ryeowook yang menunduk malu-malu

Dengan cepat, Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi pohon yang berlawanan dengan Ryeowook dan menutup mata serta mendengarkan dengan khitmad suara Ryeowook yang kembali bernyanyi *reader ngerti ga? Author rada bingung ngejelasinnya*

Tak lama setelah itu Ryeowook berhenti bernyanyi. Ia mengintip kearah Yesung dari balik pohon itu dengan wajah yang memerah

Yesung tersenyum melihatnya

"Yesung imnida. Kau?", tanya Yesung sambil menyodorkan tangannya

"Rye… Ryeowook imnida…", jawab Ryeowook sambil tertunduk malu dan membuat Yesung menjadi tertawa kecil

"Ryeowook-sshi, kenapa kau harus menunduk begitu? Ayo, tatap aku. Appa-ku bilang, tidak sopan kalau seseorang mengajak berbicara tetapi kita tidak memandang kearah lawan bicara kita", ujar Yesung yang langsung mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman disamping Ryeowook

"Arraso… Umm… Yesung-sshi… Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Wookie saja? Aku lebih sering dipanggil begitu", ujar Ryeowook yang sudah mulai mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Yesung

"Arraso, Wookie, kalau begitu, kau cukup memanggilku Yesungie saja atau oppa barangkali", usul Yesung dan disusul dengan tawa kecil

"Arra oppa", jawab Ryeowook pelan sambil tertawa kecil, " Oppa, ini siapa?", tanya Ryeowook

"Aku adalah ra…", jawab Yesung namun langsung tecekat ditenggorokan, ia terdiam

"Ra?", ulang Ryeowook

"Ramyeon! Ya! Ramyeon! Aku adalah penjual Ramyeon yang senang berkeliling ke seluruh kerajaan", jawab Yesung asal

"Oooh… Dari kerajaan apa?", tanya Ryeowook lagi dan membuat Yesung kembali terdiam

"Kristal… Ya, Kristal", jawab Yesung buru-buru

"Ooh… Aku suka dengan kristal-kristal dari kerajaanmu itu", jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangguk pelan

"Kalau kau Wookie?", tanya Yesung

"Aku adalah putri di kerajaan ini, kerajaan es", jawabnya santai dan membuat Yesung membelalakan kedua matanya yang kaget mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook

"Mwooo? Dia seorang putri? Kok bisa!", pikir Yesung didalam hati

"Hee? Maaf atas kelancanganku tuan putri, aku tidak bermaksud begitu", jawab Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Aniyo! Kau sekarang adalah temanku oppa. Tidak perlu khawatir. Anggap saja aku seperti teman seperjalananmu itu", jawab Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan senyumnya dan Yesung membalas senyumnya dengan sekilas, takut-takut ia akan mengeluarkan senyum licik dan membuat yeojya ini ketakutan

Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang ringan. Ryeowook menceritakan tentang unnie-nya yang tadi siang melempar kedua namja itu, ia meluruskan bahwa unnie-nya itu bersikap kasar dan galak seperti itu hanyalah untuk meindungi diri, tidak bermaksud lain. Dan Yesung hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya

Sementara Yesung menceritakn berbagai cerita. Ya! Hanya cerita karangannya sendiri, ia mengarang berbagai cerita kalau dia adalah penduduk asli dari kerajaan Kristal, menjual ramyeon kemana-mana dan teman yang tadi siang dibawanya itu adalah sahabat sejak kecilnya. Dan Ryeowook mempercayainya begitu saja

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari waktu yang terus bergulir dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk berpisah

"Ne, Wookie, aku harus kembali sekarang", ujar Yesung

"Nae oppa, hati-hati yah", pesan Ryeowook

Yesung mencium tangan Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan mencoba tersenyum simpul. "Nae, Wookie, hati-hati juga atau kau mau aku mengantarmu?", tawar Yesung

"Aah… Ani, aku bisa pulang sendiri oppa. Gomawo", tolak Ryeowook dengan lembut

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghilang dibalik semak belukar yang rimbun dari hadapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa wajahnya mulai memanas lagi, segera berlari kembali ke istana

* * *

Sesampai di Istana

**-Ryeowook POV-**

Sesampai dikamarku, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku

Aku masih mengingat suara namja yang tadi berbicang dengannya dan kedua mata hijaunya yang menatap mataku juga

Aih… Wookie, kau baru mengenalnya hari ini, jangan terlalu polos, nanti kau akan ditipu sama orang yang tidak kau kenal! Seorang namja pula!

Tapi, namja yang bernama Yesung itu, berhasil membuatku terus mengingatnya

Ne! Wookie, sudah cukup memikirkan namja itu, kau sudah menemuinya tadi, hajatanmu sudah terpenuhi, sekarang waktunya untuk berlayar kealam mimpi

Dan aku segera mengambil boneka Teddy-ku dan menarik selimutku. Dan segera terlelap

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

**.**

**-Yesung POV-**

Sesampai dikamarku, aku langsung melepaskan sepatuku, baju tebal dan syalku, serta langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur

Huaaa! Yesung… Tadi benar-benar pengalaman yang tidak bisa kau lupakan, kau harus mengingat setiap detail dari yeojya bernama Ryeowook itu. Suaranya, matanya, rambutnya, postur tubuhnya, gaya bicaranya dan…

Heyo! Sudah kukatakan! Aku tidak MENCINTAINYA! Aku hanya PENASARAN! Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih, tapi aku senang bisa mengenal yeojya itu

Sebenarnya aku masih belum mau tidur, tapi rasa kantukku mengalahkan rasa ingin terjagaku. Dengan cepat aku menutup kedua mataku dan segera terlelap

**-Yesung POV end-**

* * *

Keesokan harinya

"HYUUUUUUNG! BANGUUN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TIDUR!", pekik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Yesung dan langsung membuat Yesung menjadi setengah sadar

"Sebentar lagi Kyu… Aku masih mengantuk. Kan ga ada larangan kalau raja bangun telat, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi", uajr Yesung yang kembali menarik selimutnya, Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dan duduk didamping tempat tidur hyung-nya itu

"Hyung semalam bergadang yah?", tanya Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung kembali terjaga

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?", tanya Yesung yang takut kalau Kyuhyun mengetahui kegiatannya tadi malam

"Habis mata hyung uda kayak panda! Ada lingkarang hitam dibawah mata tuh! Hyung kita memang manusia yang hampir sejenis dengan drakula, tapi kita ini bukan makhluk malam yang bisa tahan begadang seperti para drakula itu. Kita manusia juga hyung. Hyung gimana sih?", tutur Kyuhyun yang memulai omelannya

"Arraso… Arraso… Sudah ah, aku mau tidur lagi!",ujar Yesung dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya

"Hyung, katanya mau ngebersihin cangkang Ddangko, kalo hyung ga bangun aku coretin pake spidol permanen yah", ancam Kyuhyun

"OMO! Jangan lakukan itu! NE! Aku bangun! Aku bangun", ujar Yesung yang langsung bangun sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat lain

"Aish… Putri Wookie! Jangan tidur saat mengaduk adonan kue seperti itu!", omel seorang ahjumma

"Ah! Mianhe Key ahjumma! Aku tidak sadar", jawab Ryeowook yang sudah kembali kealam sadarnya

"Nae, Putri, sekarang putri harus mengaduk adonannya, jangan terlalu cepat dan terlalu lama yah", ujar Key ahjumma

"Arra ahjumma", ujar Ryeowook

"Mmm… Mana Minnie unnie?", tanya Ryeowook yang dari tadi tidak melihat batang hidung unnie-nya itu

"Putri Minnie sedang melukis putri, nanti kalau kue yang putri bikin sudah jadi putri bisa memberikannya kepada putri Minnie. Ia ada ditaman", ujar Key ahjumma yang mulai menyiapkan cetakan

"Ooh… Melukis sendiriankah?", tanya Ryeowook lebih detail

"Nae, dia disana sendirian", jawab Key ahjumma sambil tersenyum, "Ne, putri, sekarang sudah saatnya untuk membuat kuenya", tambah Key ahjumma

"Nae, ahjumma", ujar Ryewook dan melanjutkan kegiatan masak memasaknya

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Unnie~!", panggil Ryeowook saat ditaman

Waeyo Wookie?", balas seseorang dibalik pagar yang terbuat dari tanaman mawar

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati sumber suara, "Unnie, aku bikin kue nih, unnie coba yah", ujar Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue tart coklat kepada Sungmin

"Aigoo… Gomawo Wookie", ujar Sungmin menerima kue itu dan meletakkannya dimeja yang berada didekatnya

Ryeowook memerhatikan lukisan yang tegah dilukis oleh Sungmin, "Unnie, unnie ngelukis siapa? Kok ga ada mukanya", tanya Ryeowook polos

Sungmin tersenyum miris dan menjawab singkat, "Umma-ku"

Ryeowook memukul jidatnya, ia lupa kalau Hyukjae ahjumma atau umma Sungmin telah meninggal, saat melahirkan Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin tidak mengetahui wajah dari sang ibu

"Mi… Mian unnie, aku ga bermaksud… ", tutur Ryeowook sambil menunduk

"Gwaenchana Wookie. Jangan khawatir", ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan Ryeowook membalas senyumannya

Tak lama setelah itu, Sungmin menyantap kue yang diberikan Ryeowook

"Wookie, kok ukuran kue untukku mengecil?", tanya Sungmin yang heran dengan ukuran kuenya itu

"Ne? Benarkah? Padahal aku sudah membaginya dengan benar. Untuk Appa, Umma, Unnie, Key ahjumma dan…", Ryeowook terhenti saat akan menyebutkan nama terakhir

"dan siapa Wookie?", tanya Sungmin sambl mengernyitkan dahinya

"Dan aku! Aku tentunya unnie, masa aku ga nyicipin kue bikinanku sendiri, hehehehehe", jawab Ryeowook cepat

"Ooh… Arraso…", jawab Sungmin pelan lalu menyantap kuenya

Hampir saja tadi Ryeowook keceplosan, menyebutkan namja yang tadi malam ia temui. Dia menyisakan sedikit kue untuk namja yang bernama Yesung itu dan akan diberikannya nanti malam. Dan dia harus merahasiakan pertemuan ini dari siapa pun, termasuk umma-nya sendiri

Sementara itu ditempat lain

"Hoooaaaeeemmmm…", ujar Yesung yang menguap lebar

"Hyung, kita lagi rapat dengan para jendral nih, jagalah sedikit sikapmu", tutur Kyuhun sambil bebisik yang saat itu sedang berdiri disamping singgasana Yesung

"He? Kenapa memangnya? Aku bosa, ngantuk dan aku kan raja", jawab Yesung dengan pelan

"Aish… Tapi mereka lebih tua darimu hyung. Setidaknya hormatilah mereka", tutur Kyuhyun lagi

"Arra… Arra…", ujar Yesung dengan malas

"Jadi begitulah cara yang tepat untuk menghancurkan kerajaan es, Yang Mulia", ujar seorang jendral muda

Yesung memerhatikan bidak-bidak yang digunakan oleh jendral itu untuk menjelaskan starteginya, terlihat bahwa bidak-bidak yang melambangkan prajurit dari kerajaan es, telah banyak terlempar diluar meja yang menandakan kekalahan dari kerajaan es dan kemenangan ada di tangan kerajaan vampir

"Kapan serangannya mau dilancarkan?", tanya Yesung. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu memerhatikan penjelasan si jendral, tapi karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai startegi perang, jadi hanya dengan melihat bidak-bidaknya, ia bisa langsung mengerti dengan startegi yang digunakan

"1 bulan dari sekarang, Yang Mulia. Itu pun kalau tidak ada halangan", ujar si jendral

Yesung terdiam, ia menimang-nimang

"Baiklah, kita gunakan startegi ini, namun kita harus menambah persenjataan pada prajurit yang ini, karena mereka akan menyerang paling pertama, jika lawan sudah menciut terlebih dahulu dengan serangan membabi buta ini, kemungkinan kita menang lebih besar", ujar Yesung dan banyak mendapat persetujuan dari para jendral-jendral itu

"Lalu kita harus memperkuat pertahanan di blok barat dan selatan. Kalian tahu sendirikan kalau mereka itu licik dan senang menyerang dari belakang", tambah Yesung

"Kalau seperti ini, hamba yakin kemenangan ada ditangan kita", ujar seorang jendral paruh baya

"Hahahaha… Jangan percaya diri dulu, sebaiknya kita mulai bersiap-siap saja", ujar Yesung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disinggasananya

"Yang Mulia, mungkin untuk penyerangan kali ini, aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan penyerangan akan dilakukan", ujar jendral muda itu

"Arra… Jangan terburu-buru, santai aja", jawab Yesung

Tak lama setelah itu, rapat dengan para jendral pun selesai. Yesung dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang pertemuan

"Aigoo… Hyung, tumben kau bisa punya ide secermerlang itu. Mood-mu sedang bagus yah?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Yaah… Begitulah", jawab Yesung singkat sambil tersenyum puas

"Ada apa? Mau berbagi denganku?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Aniyo. Rahasia dong! Hahahahahaha", ujar Yesung sambil berjalan lebih cepat dari Kyuhyun

"Aish… Hyung ini", gumam Kyuhyun

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju ketempat favorite mereka berdua. Ya! Yaitu perpustakaan

* * *

Pada malam harinya, Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali memikirkan satu sama lainnya. Entah mengapa, mereka selalu saling mengingat dikala sedang sendirian atau saat menjelang tidur

Namun hal itu tidak menggoyahkan mereka, jika mereka sudah mulai mengingat 1 sama lain, maka mereka berdua tidak akan segan-segan untuk berlari kedanau, tempat mereka pertama kalinya bertemu

Begitu pula malam ini, mereka berdua kembali pergi ke danau

Napas Ryeowook kembali memburu karena ia kembali berlari saat menuju kedanau. Sesampai ditepi danau ia menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan mencari keberadaan Yesung. Ia menghela napas dan memerhatikan sebuah kotak yang dibawanya. Ya! Itu kotak berisi kue yang dibuatnya tadi

"Haaaah… Ternyata oppa tidak ada hari ini, kupikir dia ada, jadi dia bisa mencicipi kue buatanku ini", gumam Ryeowook pelan sambil berdiri dibawah pohon

"Kue apa itu?", tanya seseorang

"Kue buat Yesung oppa, tapi ia tidak datang hari ini",jawab Ryeowook dan langsung terlonjak kaget karena ada yang bertanya kepadanya dengan suara yang familiar pula

Ryeowook mencari sumber suaranya itu

"Disini Wookie. Disini", ujar namja itu dan masih membuat Ryeowook kebingungan

"Aigoo… Diatas sini Wookie, tatap aku", ujar namja itu dan membuat Ryeowook mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kearah bagian atas pohon

"O… Oppa?", ujar Ryeowook yang tersenyum melihat ada seorang namja yang ditunggu-tunggunya tengah duduk diatas cabang pohon sambil tertawa dan memerhatikannya

"Oppa turun dong! Aku membawa kue nih, kita makan sama-sama", ujar Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan kotak kuenya dan Yesung segera turun untuk menyantap kue itu

"Mmm… Enak…", ujar Yesung saat melahap kue yang diberikan Ryeowook

"Benarkah oppa? ", tanya Ryeowook

"Nae, beneran, suer deh", jawab Yesung sambil terkekeh

"Oppa mau aku bawakan lagi? Kebetulan aku suka membuat kue", ujar Ryeowook

"Kalau kau tidak merasa kerepotan, kenapa tidak?", jawab Yesung

"Ani. Aku tidak merasa kok oppa", jawab Ryeowook dengan senang hati

Lalu seperti biasa setelah puas berbincang-bincang mereka segera pulang, Karena malam telah larut

* * *

Selama 1 bulan penuh, Yesung dan Ryeowook terus menerus bertemu didanau itu walau hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang atau memakan kue bahkan hanya memandangi rembulan yang ada dilangit

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa bibit-bibit yang bernama cinta kini tengah tumbuh dan pucuk-pucuk bunga mulai merekah didalam hati masing-masing

Ya! Awalnya Yesung tidak percaya dengan perasaan yang didapatnya ini, namun lama kelamaan dia menyadari kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook dan ingin selalu melindunginya sampai kapan pun juga

Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook, dia baru mengerti apa yang umma-nya katakana padanya dulu. Ternyata yang dimaksud umma-nya adalah perasaan cinta yang diperolehnya ini

Bagi Ryeowook tentu ini bukan masalah besar, selama orang tuanya tidak menentang. Tapi hal ini membuat Yesung frustasi. Hal ini dikarenakan, ia mengetahui jati diri Ryeowook yang sesungguhnya. Ia terus berangan-angan jika Ryeowook bukanlah penduduk dari kerajaan es, pasti ia akan segera jatuh hati pada Ryeowook

Melihat Yesung yang cukup mengenaskan ini, Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit khawatir

"Hyung Gwaenchanayo?", tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Yesung yang tengah memainkan cangkang kura-kuranya dengan lembut

"Ani kyu… Gwaenchana", jawab Yesung pealn

"Tapi hyung terlihat frustasi dan tidak semangat belakangan ini. Hyung terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang bisa berjalan kesana kemari", ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai khawatir

"Ani kyu… Aku tidak apa", jawab Yesung singkat

"Masalah yeojya yah?", tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Yesung terlonjak kaget

"Bagaimana kau menyimpulkan ini?", tanya Yesung

"Aku tau hyung. Karena aku dari dulu aku tidak pernah melihat hyung frustasi seperti ini. Aku pernah melihat hyung frustasi karena pusing belajar, Ddangko yang hilang, atau bersembunyi dariku. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini dan masalah yang belum pernah hyung temui hanya masalah yeojya kan?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas

Yesung terdiam melihat sahabatnya itu dan ia menghela napas panjang, "Nae… Masalah yeojya kyu", ujar Yesung

"Hyung pasti bingung ingin menjadikannya milik hyung seutuhnya atau tidak", tebak Kyuhyun

"Nae, kyu…", jawab Yesung pelan

"Hyung, kalau hyung memang suka, katakan saja. Urusan ditolak atau ga, itu urusan belakangan yang penting hyung uda bilang yang sejujurnya. Lagian mana ada yeojya yang akan menolak seorang raja, bahkan mereka pada antri agar hyung mau menikah dengannya", tutur Kyuhyun panajng lebar

"Masalahnya kyu, dia bukan dari kerajaan kita! Dia dari kerajaan es! MUSUH BEBUYUTAN KITA!", pekik Yesung didalam hati, "Ta… Tapi kyu…", ujar Yesung namun langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun

"Hyung, jangan ragu, kau adalah raja dan kau berhak untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Kalau kau ragu, bisa-bisa yeojya itu direbut oleh orang lain hyung. Hyung mau dia diambil oleh orang lain?", tanya Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung langsung menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menggeleng pelan

"Nah, hyung. Selagi bisa, katakan saja pada yeojya beruntung itu hyung", kata Kyuhyun yang memberi Yesung motivasi

Yesung berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu, "Gomawo kyu… Gomawo…", ujarnya sambil mendekap Kyuhyun dengan erat

"Cheonmaneyo hyung. Aku memang ada disini untukmu", ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung pelan

Sementara itu dikerajaan es

Ryeowook tengah melamun diberanda depan kamarnya

"Chagi, waeyo? Kenapa kau melamun begitu?", tanya Ratu Jungsoo yang memasuki kamar Ryeowook

"Ani umma",jawab Ryeowook pelan

"Benarkah? Umma tidak yakin anak gadis umma ini tidak sedang banyak pikiran", ujar Jungsoo yang berjalan ke dekat Ryeowook dan membelai pelan rambut Ryeowook

"Aku ga apa umma", ujar Ryeowook pelan

"Hmm… Apakah masalah namja?", tanya JUngsoo dan membuat Ryeowook tersontak kaget

"Umma tau darimana?", tanya Ryeowook

"Wookie, kau ada didalam perut umma selama 9 bulan, tentu saja umma tau apa yang ada dipikiranmu", ujar Jungsoo sambil membelai kepala Ryeowook dengan pelan

Ryeowook tertunduk, "Nae umma, ini tentang namja", ujarnya pelan

"Aigoo… Putri umma sudah besar, waeyo? Ada masalah dengan namjamu?", tanya Jungsoo lembut

Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya, dia tidak merahasiakan apapun dari umma-nya sedikit pun karena ia percaya dengan umma-nya itu

"Oooh… Jadi kau masih ragu dengan perasaanmu ini?", tanya Jungsoo

"Nae umma, apa yang harus aku lakukan?", tanya Ryeowook

"Sekarang cobalah kau tutup matamu dan bayangkan semua kejadian yang membuatmu bahagia belakangan ini", usul Jungsoo

Lalu Ryeowook menutup matanya, ia berusaha mengingat-ingat seluruh kejadian yang membuatnya bahagia

Kejadian pertama yang diingatnya adalah pertemuannya dengan Yesung didanau pada malam hari. Yang kedua, ketika Yesung memintanya bernyanyi lagi. Yang ketiga, ketika Yesung memakan kuenya. Yang keempat, ketika Yesung tertawa dihadapannuya dengan sorotan mata hijaunya yang meneduhkan jiwa dan menenangkan hatinya. Yang kelima…

Tess…

Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk Ryeowook. Ia terdiam

"Aih… Aih… Rupanya putri umma sangat mencintai namja yang bernama Yesung itu yah", uajr Jungsoo sambil merangkul Ryeowook

Ryeowook menangis didalam dekapan umma-nya

"Wookie, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, temui dia malam ini dan katakan padanya", uajr Jungsoo

Ryeowook menatap kearah umma-nya

"Tenang saja, umma akan merahasiaknnya dari appa", ujar Jungsoo sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah

"Gomawo umma… Gomawo… Saranghae…", ujar Ryeowook lalu mendekap umma-nya

* * *

Malamnya

Yesung segera teleport kedanau itu, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Ryeowook, yeojya yang dulunya membuat dia penasaran setengah mati dan kini berhasil meluluhkan hatinya dan membuatnya mengenal perasaan yang bernama cinta

Ia mencari keberadaan yeojya itu, ia mencari disekitar pohon dimana biasanya mereka duduk berdua

Yesung gelagapan, takut Ryeowook tidak datang lagi kedanau ini

Tiba-tiba Yesung terpaku melihat sesosok yeojya yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan lembut

"Oppa…", ujar yeojya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ryeowook

Yesung menelan ludahnya

"Oppa kenapa? Ayo duduk", ujar Ryeowook menyuruh Yesung duduk disampingnya dan dengan cepat Yesung langsung duduk disamping Ryeowook. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan

"Wookie", ujar Yesung pelan

"Waeyo oppa?", tanya Ryeowook dengan tenang, padahal jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang

"Aku bisa meramal loh", ujar Yesung

"Benarkah? Coba ramalkan aku", tutur Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan tangannya

Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan melihat kearah telapak tangannya

"Hmmm… Disini tertuis bahwa kau akan dicintai dan menikah oleh seorang namja pabbo dan tidak tau diri", tutur Yesung perlahan

"Mwo? Yang benar saja oppa! Oppa mau mengolokku yah?", tutur Ryeowook

"Eits! Aku belum selesai! Berikan tanganmu lagi!", ujar Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook dan melihatnya lagi

"Dan namja pabbo dan tidak tau diri itu…", tutur Yesung sambil melirik kearah Ryeowook

"… berada dihadapanmu saat ini…", tambah Yesung dan membuat wajah Ryeowook menjadi memerah

"Wookie maukah kau menjadi pasangan hidupku, walau susah maupun senang?", tanya Yesung dengan posisi berlutut dan mengangkat kakinya sebelah, layaknya posisi seorang bawahan yang bertemu dengan majikannya, dihadapan Ryeowook serta mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berbatu Kristal berwarna turqoise, warna yang merupakan perpaduan antara warna mata Ryeowook dan mata Yesung sendiri.

Dan hal ini membuat Ryeowook merintikkan air matanya

*wuah! Author gemeter nulis bagian yang ini gara-gara ngetik sambil diiringi lagu `In My Dream`nya Suju*

Ryeowook memeluk Yesung perlahan, ia membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Yesung

"Sa… Saranghaeyo oppa…", ujar Ryeowook disela tangisannya

Yesung yang mendengarnya langsung membalas pelukan Ryeowook, "Naddo saranghae Wookie... Gomawo sudah mau menerimaku yang pabbo dan tidak tau diri ini", ujar Yesung sambil mempererat pelukannya

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk pelan didalam pelukan Yesung

Yesung memegang dagu Ryeowook dan menatap mata birunya yang penuh kasih sayang sementara Ryeowook juga menatap mata hijau Yesung yang teduh dan menenangkan jiwa

Dibawah pohon ditepi danau, terdapat semilir angin yang berhembus pelan dan diterangi sinar rembulan. Yesung mencium bibir mungil Ryeowook dengan perlahan dan lembut. Membuat mereka berdua merasa bahwa dunia saat ini hanyalah milik mereka berdua

* * *

Keesokan paginya

Yesung bangun dengan penuh semangat, ia tidak menyangka kalau Ryeowook juga mencintainya. Yesung segera mengganti pakaiannya sambil bersiul pelan

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang kekamarnya dengan wajah tak kalah gembira, Yesung tersenyum melihatnya

"Waeyo Kyu?", tanya Yesung sambil mengaitkankancing yang ada pada kemejanya

"Hyung! Aku membawa berita bagus! Penyerangan kita ke kerajaan es bisa kita lakukan 5 hari lagi!", tutur Kyuhyun dengan semangat dan langsung membuat Yesung pucat pasi dan terdiam membeku

-tbc-

* * *

Yaaak!

Akhirnya author selese juga nulisnya...

huahhahaahahahahhaha *plak*

Author ga nyangka, chapternya jadi banyak gini, padahal author pikir bakal tamat dichapter 2, wew =.=

panjang pula, author jadi terpaksa motong disitu, dari pada kepanjangan...

Heyo! Yang uda baca,yang minta dilanjutin, yang dari kemarin cuma jadi silent reader,

**review **pleaseee...

Tar chapter ke-3 atau yang bakal author sebut `last chapter`, bakal author update secepat Ddangkoma bejalan *dihajar massa*

Bercanda... Maksud author bakal diupdate secepat-cepatnya

hehehehehe...

**Terus-terus,ini balesan review yang kemaren *author lagi rajin ngetik nih^^***

_**1. Kim TaeNa-sshi**_

**ampuuun! Ini! Ini! Aku kasihin lanjutannya**

***lempar laptop yang uda ada lanjutannya***

***ditendang Kim TaeNa-sshi***

**uh... uh.. aku uda berusaha memasukan humor, tapi agak susah nih T^T**

**mianhe...**

**oh ya, gomawo uda mau baca terus ngereview^^**

_**2. LittleLiappe-sshi**_

**Gomawo uda mau baca sama ngereview**

**hmm... iya yah, kayaknya Minnie disini kasar, wew...**

_**3. FaraDN-sshi**_

**Gomawo uda mau baca terus ngereview~!**

**Rambut Wookie warna putih kok^^**

**kan dapetnya dari gen si umma, jadi ceritanya Wookie sama Leeteuk rambutnya sama-sama putih, hehehehehehe**

_**4. kyuminbee-sshi**_

***nangkep Yesung yang tadi dilempar***

**ini uda dilanjutin, hehehehehe**

**gomawo uda mau baca terus ngereview^^**

_**5. jongwoonieswife-sj-sshi**_

**Gomawo uda mau baca sama ngereview~! ^^**

**hahay...**

**iya, yesung raja, wookie putri,**

**tapi yesung raja muda, kalo kangin, raja yang uda tua**

***dihajar istri-istri Kangin***

_**6. ELFishyShfly-sshi**_

**gomawo uda mau baca terus ngeluangin waktu buat ngereview ^^**

**hahay..**

**ini uda dilanjutin ^^**

**hmm... kalo masalah akhirnya, tar liat aja di chapter ke-3**

**hehehehehe...**

_**7. kyuminnielover-sshi**_

**gomawo uda mau ngebaca dan ngereview ^^**

**hehehehehe..**

**sebenernya aku juga mau masukin genre fantasy disitu, tapi kotaknya tempat untuk nulis genrenya cuma ada dua, jadi ga bisa banyak-banyak ==a**

_**8. Cho Seo Ryun -sshi**_

**Gomawo uda mau ngebaca dan meluangkan waktu buat ngereview ^^**

**hehehehehehe...**

**tapi kyuminnya ga banyak, cuma gitu-gitu aja ._.**

***jujur* **

***plak***

**mianhe... hehehehehe =P**

Maaf jika ada salah penulisan pada nama, maklum author ngetiknya malem-malem...

Sekali lagi, don`t forget buat **ngereview**~!

Gomawo~! ^o^)9


	3. Chapter 3

Yaak...

Author uda capek nyapa...

langsung aja yaaah...

Happy reading~!

* * *

**. Sacrifice of Love .**

**Pairing :: Yewook, slight Kangteuk and Kyumin**

**Rating :: T kali yah**

**Disclaimer :: Author cuma punya FF doang, sisanya terserah reader mau diapain, tapi kalo mau ngapa-ngapain Yesung lewati dulu kaki author(?).. hahahay**

**WARNING! :: Typos! Geje! Aneh! Sarap! GENDERSWITCH! Ga nyambung! de el el!

* * *

**

"MWOO? 5 hari lagi? Ce… cepat sekali…", tutur Yesung yang tergagap dan kaget mendengarnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, namun senyumannya itu tidak bisa menutupi pandangan matanya yang penuh dengan keinginan untuk segera membantai kerajaan es itu

Yesung terdiam dan pandangannya menjadi kosong

Kyuhyun yang heran melihat reaksi hyung-nya itu, mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hyung gwaenchana?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Gwae… gwaechana kyu…", jawab Yesung yang segera duduk dikursi yang ada dikamarnya

"Hyung terlihat kaget dan tidak suka kalau peperangan akan dilakukan 5 hari lagi", tutur Kyuhyun dan membuat tubuh Yesung menjadi sedikit menegang

Yesung menelan ludahnya, "A… Ani kyu", sergah Yesung dengan cepat, "Ka… kapan lagi kita punya kesempatan sebagus ini", tutur Yesung sambil tersenyum menyeringai padahal hatinya begitu kalut saat ini

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku tidak sabar dengan penyerangan ini hyung", ujarnya sambil terkekeh dan mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman disamping Yesung

"Nae…", jawab Yesung pelan

"Oh iya hyung. Gimana?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Waeyo?", tanya Yesung

"Ish… Kok hyung malah bales nanya", gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendengus pelan

"Aku kan ga tau apa isi pikiranmu saat ini", jawab Yesung

"Aigoo… Itu loh, masalah yeojya. Hyung ingat?",tanya Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung tersenyum miris. "Jadi gimana hyung? Yeojya itu mau menerima hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Nae… Dia menerimaku", jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum

"Aah… Sudah aku perkirakan. Chukkae hyung! Pantas saja mood-mu bagus hari ini", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung Yesung dengan pelan

"Gomawo", ujar Yesung sambil terkekeh. Memang, tadi Yesung kaget mendengar soal penyerangan itu, namun kalau mengingat malam kemarin, membuatnya menjadi tersenyum bahagia dan wajahnya menjadi merah

"Aish… Hyung! Muka hyung uda kayak kepiting rebus tuh! Merah banget! Hahahahahahahha…", goda Kyuhyun

"Hah? Yang benar saja kau Kyu!", ujar Yesung lalu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun

"A.. Ani! Mian hyung!", tutur Kyuhyun sambil melindungi kepalanya, "Jadi, kapan hyung mau mengenalkannya padaku?", tanya Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung berhenti menyerangnya

Yesung terdiam dan tatapannya menjadi sedikit kosong

"Heyo! Hyung! Ditanyain kok malah melamun!", tutur Kyuhyun lalu memukul punggung Yesung cukup keras

"OMONA!", teriak Yesung saat punggungnya dipukul dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun. "Sakit Kyu!", ujar Yesung sedikit marah

"Hehehehehe… Abis hyung jadi melamun sih", tutur Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah, "Jadi kapan hyung mau mengenalkannya padaku?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Nanti. Tidak tau kapan, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini", jawab Yesung pelan diiringi sebuah anggukan kecil

"Aigoo… Aku tidak sabar bisa bertemu dengan yeojya beruntung itu hyung", kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Hyung! Gimana ciri-ciri yeojya itu? Jadi aku bisa ada bayangan tentang yeojya beruntung itu", ujar Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung tersenyum simpul

"Dia… Seorang yeojya…", ujar Yesung

"Aish! Aku juga tau kali hyung! Mana mungkin kau mau dengan namja. Hyung pabboya!", potong Kyuhyun

"Pabbo! Aku kan belum selesai! Denger dulu sampai habis", sergah Yesung sementara Kyuhyun hanya nyengir dan kembali mendengarkan Yesung

"Dia… Yeojya yang amat sangat cantik. Ia memiliki rambut yang panjang dan indah. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang yang dalam. Dan suaranya… Suara bagaikan nyanyian seorang malaikat yang turun kebumi. Tak lupa juga, dia mempunyai senyuman yang mampu membuat orang terhipnotis", tutur Yesung panjang lebar dan tersenyum lembut

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Yesung tersenyum seperti itu, Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum karena merasakan aura kebahagiaan keluar dari tubuh Yesung

"Aigoo… Hyung pasti sangat mencintainya kan?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Nae… Sangat malah. Darimana kau tau?", tanya Yesung yang masih tersenyum

"Ketika hyung menceritakan tentang yeojya itu, hyung tersenyum sangat lembut… Beda dengan senyuman yang biasanya hyung berikan kepada siapapun, termasuk aku. Selain itu, wajah hyung terlihat sangat bahagia", jawab Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung tersenyum

"A.. Ani… Aku tersenyum seperti biasa", protes Yesung

"Aish… Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang seperti ini. Ckckckckckckck", gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng pelan dan sedikit tersenyum sementara Yesung meninju lengannya pelan

Untuk sementara ini, Yesung bisa melupakan soal penyerangan itu Karen aia tengah dilanda kebahagiaan yang amat sangat

* * *

Sementara itu, dikerajaan es…

"Umma~! Minnie unnie~!", pekik Ryeowook yang melihat Jungsoo dan Sungmin tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangat ditaman

"Wae chagiya?", tanya Jungsoo yang melihat keceriaan dan kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah putri kesayangannya itu

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan Jungsoo, "Semalam, Yesung oppa menyatakan cintanya padaku umma", tutur Ryeowook dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga

Mendengar hal itu, sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya dan Jungsoo tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipitnya

"Chukkae chagiya. Lalu apa yang dia katakan?", tanya Jungsoo kepada Ryeowook

"Dia bilang, kalau dia bisa meramal. Dia meramalkan kalau aku akan menikah dengan seorang namja pabbo dan tidak tahu diri. Setelah itu dia mengatakannya dan memberikanku ini", ujar Ryeowook sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari tengahnya

"Omo… Kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepadaku Wookie. Kau wajib menceritakannya nanti. Oh, sebelumnya Chukkae yah", kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum

"Nae unnie, aku pasti akan menceritakan padamu nanti", jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lebar

"Jadi kapan kau mau membawa namja itu kesini chagi?", tanya Jungsoo

"Hmm… Tidak tau umma, secepatnya kalau bisa. Diakan seorang pengembara", jawab Ryeowook sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan

"Mwo? Pengembara? Jangan katakan kalau dia adalah namja yang kita temui di danau waktu itu", protes Sungmin

"Nae unnie, dia adalah namja yang kita temui disana", jawab Ryeowook. Senyumnya mengembang dan membuat Sungmin sedikit heran dengan jawaban dongsaengnya itu

"Kok kau mau dengannya Wookie? Jangan-jangan kau sudah dihipnotis olehnya", ujar Sungmin

"Ani unnie. Dia namja yang bermata hijau, bukan yang bermata merah. Unnie ingat? Itu loh, namja yang diam terus", jelas Ryeowook

"Ooh… namja yang itu. Tak kusangka kau tertarik dengannya Wookie, padahal kalian berdua hanya diem-dieman dan saling berpandangan 1 sama lain", ujar Sugmin sambil tertawa kecil, "Tapi, aku ga akan segan untuk menghukumnya apabila ia membuatmu menangis Wookie", tambah Sungmin

"Tenang saja unnie, dia tidak akan menyakitiku", jawab Ryeowook dengan ringan

"`dia` siapa Wookie?", tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Ryeowook dan membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada sumber suara itu

"A… Appa…", gumam Ryeowook pelan, ia sangat takut apabila appa-nya ini tidak menyetujui hubungan antara dirinya dan Yesung

"`dia` siapa?", tanya Kangin sekali lagi

"Di… Dia…", jawab Ryeowook dengan sangat gugup

"Namjachingu Wookie, chagi", potong Jungsoo dengan cepat

"HAH? NAMJACHINGU?", pekik Kangin yang kaget dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tertunduk takut

"Kau mau protes chagiya?", tanya Jungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Ani… Aku hanya kaget saja mendengarnya", jawab Kangin sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook kaget mendengar jawaban dari appa-nya, dia pikir, appa-nya akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena tidak setuju, ternyata appa-nya malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja

"Appa ga marah?", tanya Ryeowook takut-takut

"Ga kok, kenapa musti marah?", tanya Kangin

"Entahlah, kau hanya merasa appa akan marah mendengarnya", gumam Ryeowook sambil tertunduk

"Hahahahahahahhahaha… Mana mungkin appa marah chagi. Appa boleh saja mengatur hidupmu, tapi kalau masalah pasangan, appa serahkan pada pilihanmu sendiri",jawab Kangin dengan bijaksana sambil mencubit pipi Ryeowook

"Gomawo appa", ujar Ryeowook lalu memeluk Kangin dengan erat

"Cheon chagi. Tapi ayah tidak mau kau bersama seorang namja yang tidak jelas. Arra?", ujar Kangin

"Arra appa", jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum simpul

* * *

Malamnya didanau

"Oppa… Aku sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu kepada appa, umma dan Minnie unnie", ujar Ryeowook yang sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Yesung yang bidang dan Yesung merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang

"Jinjja? Apa reaksi mereka?", tanya Yesung

"Mereka menyetujuinya oppa", jawab Ryeowook sambil tertawa

"Ooh… Baguslah itu", jawab Yesung sambil membelai lembut pipi Ryeowook

"Oh iya oppa. Aku lupa bilang, mereka ingin segera bertemu denganmu", tutur Ryeowook sambil memalingkan wajahnya sedikit kearah Yesung

Yesung terdiam, "Ooh… Kyuhyun pun mau menemuimu. Chagi maunya kapan?", tanyanya pelan

"Kyuhyun?", ulang Ryeowook

"Itu loh, sahabatku yang pernah kuceritakan waktu itu", jawab Yesung pelan

"Ooh… Kalau bisa secepatnya oppa dan aku juga ingin segera bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, hehehehe", jawab Ryeowook yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap danau yang tenang dan tersiram oleh sinar rembulan

**-Yesung POV-**

Menemui keluarganya, sebenarnya bukan masalah untukku, tapi masalahnya sebentar lagi rencana peperangan itu akan segera dilaksanakan, aku tidak mau Wookie terluka atau kenapa-napa

Jujur saja! Aku sangat mementingkan keselamatan yeojya mungil ini

Lalu aku mencium pelupuk kepalanya serta memeluknya lebih erat dan dia langsung menatapku

"Waeyo oppa?", tanyanya

Kepolosan terpancar dari kedua matanya, aku bisa mengetahui, kalau sejak kecil dia tidak pernah melihat pertumpahan darah kecuali saat jarinya teriris pisau. Aku memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahku diatas pundaknya

"Ani Wookie. Aku hanya takut kehilangan dirimu", ungkapku dan membuatku langsung tersontak, karena hampir keceplosan

Wookie melepaskan pelukanku dan berbalik menghadapku yang daritadi merangkulnya dari belakang

"Aku ga akan kemana-mana oppa. Aku akan selalu bersamamu", jawabnya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleherku

Aku menyambut pelukannya itu, kupeluk pinggang kecilnya lagi

"Nae… Aku tau itu chagi, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau mau janjikan tidak akan meninggalkanku?", tanyaku perlahan dan mendekapnya semakin erat

"Nae oppa, aku bejanji, dan maukah kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku juga?", tanyanya

Aku membenamkan kepalaku kedadanya, "Nae Wookie, aku berjanji", dan aku merasakan kalau ia mencium kepalaku dengan lembut

"Saranghae…", gumamku pelan

"Naddo saranghae oppa…", balasnya dan mempererat pelukannya

**-Yesung POV end-**

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan segera pulang. Tak lupa juga, mereka saling melumat bibir 1 sama lain sebagai salam perpisahan

* * *

Esoknya… -4 hari sebelum perang-

**-Ryeowook POV-**

"Umma", teriakku memanggil umma

"Nae Wookie?", tanya umma yang sedang menikmati keindahan tanaman yang tumbuh di taman kerajaan

"Umma nikah sama appa pas umur berapa?", tanyaku dan membuat umma sedikit kaget

"Waeyo? Kenapa chagiya bertanya begitu?", tanya umma

"Aku tiba-tiba mendapat firasat kalau aku dan Yesung oppa akan terikat selamanya umma, hehehehehe", jawabku pelan sambil tertunduk malu sementara umma tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"Aigoo… Bisa-bisanya putri umma ini mendapat firasat seperti itu. Padahal Yesung-sshi saja belum pernah kesini", ujar umma

"Namanya juga firasat umma, bisa benar, bisa salah", jawabku, "Jadi kapan?", tanyaku lagi

"Umma menikah dengan appa pada saat umur 20 tahun, tapi appa lebih muda 1 tahun dari umma", jawab umma dengan lembut

"Ommo… Sama dengan umurku dan Yesung oppa sekarang~! Aku 19 tahun dan oppa 20 tahun", ujarku yang kaget mendengarnya

"Jadi aku boleh menikah dengan Yesung oppa jika dia mengajakku kan umma?", tanyaku

"Nae… Tapi kaliankan baru kenal, belum juga sampai seminggu kalian bersama. Pikiranmu sudah terlalu jauh chagi", ujar umma sambil terkekeh dan aku hanya cemberut mendengarnya

"Tapi umma, aku kan memang mencintainya, salah kah?", tanyaku lagi

Umma menggeleng pelan, "Aniyo chagi, umma yakin dia juga mencintaimu seperti ini. Tapi umma rasa terlalu cepat", jawab umma dengan lembut namun terdengar tegas ditelingaku

"Begitu yah umma…", tuturku menghela napas

"Tapi omongan umma jangan kau jadikan pegangan yah. Siapa tau dia akan melamarmu dalam waktu dekat ini", ujar umma sambil terkekeh

"Kalau memang iya, boleh aku menerimanya umma?", tanyaku

"Nae chagi. Tapi kau harus bersiap menjadi seekor burung yang ada didalam sangkar dan tidak bisa terbang bebas kemanapun", jawab umma dan menatapku dengan lembut

"Arra umma. Selama bersama Yesung oppa, aku yakin aku akan bahagia", jawabku dangan tegas dan umma membelai kepalaku

"Baguslah kalau begitu", tutur umma singkat

Setelah itu aku berlari kekamarku dan segera merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur

Aku tidak sabar menunggu malam nanti. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya ke Yesung oppa, aku yakin dia pasti akan senang mendengarnya

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

Malamnya, Ryeowook berlari menuju ke danau, ia ingin segera menemui Yesung dan memberitahunya semua kabar gembira dan firasat yang diperolehnya tadi siang

Setelah berlari menembus semak belukar dan banda-banda lain didalam hutan, Ryeowook tiba di tepi danau

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok namja yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu. Ia mencari keatas pohon dan ternyata Yesung tidak ada diatas situ

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menunggu Yesung dibawah pohon

Ryeowook terus menunggu Yesung yang tak kunjung tiba. Namun, Ryeowook dengan sabar tetap menunggu Yesung walau udara dingin mulai menusuk tubuhnya hingga ketulang-tulangnya

Ia menoleh kesegala arah, namun ia tetap tdak dapat melihat sosok namja yang dicintainya itu

Walau Ryeowook tidak membawa jam, namun, hanya dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya itu,ia bisa memastikan kalau sekarang sudah pukul 12 lebih

"Kemana Yesung oppa? Tidak biasanya dia tidak datang seperti ini", pikir Ryeowook dan memperbaiki letak syalnya agar terasa sedikit lebih hangat

Setelah beberapa lama Ryeowook menunggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan tidak menunggu Yesung

"Mungkin hari ini Yesung oppa ketiduran atau kecapekan atau sibuk. Jadi dia tidak bisa menemuiku hari ini. Besok oppa pasti akan datang menemuiku", itulah yang ada didalam Ryeowook yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

*Ok, punggung author uda mulai sakit gara-gara duduk didepan komputer terus, jadi author rada cepetin alurnya yah*

Keesokan malamnya Ryeowook kembali ke danau, ia tetap tidak menemukan sosok Yesung walaupun ia sudah menunggunya. Begitu pula keesokan malamnya dan keesokan malamnya lagi

Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut Yesung tidak menemui Ryeowook. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ryeowook menjadi gelisah, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Yesung, namja yang dicintainya itu

Hal itu membuat Ryeowook menjadi uring-uringan, ia tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran PKK bersama Key ahjumma, walaupun sudah dibujuk dengan resep-resep baru, ia menolak untuk berpergian dengan Sungmin, bahkan ia mengelak saat ditanyai oleh Jungsoo dengan alas an mengantuk atau tidak enak badan

1 kerajaan menjadi bingung dengan sikap tuan putrinya yang berubah secara mendadak

* * *

Sementara itu

**-Yesung POV-**

Kutatap kalender yang ada di atas mejaku, sudah 3 hari. 3 hari sudah aku tidak bertemu dengan Wookie chagiya-ku

Aku kangen setengah mati dengannya, dengan suaranya, dengan caranya menatapku dan sentuhannya

Aku menghela napas panjang sambil menanarkan tatapanku keluar jendela besar yang ada dikamarku

Belakangan ini aku tidak menemui Wookie, bukan karena aku menghindarinya atau membencinya. Kutegaskan yah, BUKAN KARENA AKU MENGHINDARINYA

Tapi karena belakangan ini kerajaanku tengah sibuk menyiapkan peperangan yang akan dilakukan besok pada malam hari

Awalnya aku ragu, tapi Kyuhyun memberiku nasihat pada beberapa hari yang lalu

_-flashback-_

*masih Yesung POV yaa*

Aku duduk dimejaku. Memegang kepalaku yang sakit karena memikirkan konflik yang tengah melanda otakku ini

Aku mencintai Wookie, sangat mencintainya malah! Tak ada yang perlu diragukan karena aku serius dengannya. Aku benar-benar mencintai yeojya dari kerajaan musuhku itu

Tapi disisi lain, aku adalah raja dari kerajaan vampir. Menguasai dan mengalahkan kerajaan es adalah tujuan utama dari zaman nenek moyangku

Saat ini aku terjebak diantara 2 posisiku. Sebagai namja, aku ingin melindungi yeojya yang kucintai seumur hidupku ini. Tapi sebagai raja, aku harus melanjutkan ambisi dari seluruh pendahulu-pendahuluku

Aaaargh! Kenapa harus seperti ini jadinya!

"Hyung?", panggil Kyuhyun yang muncul dari luar

"Wae kyu?", tanyaku

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati mejaku

"Hyung belakangan ini terlihat frustasi lagi. Waeyo?", tanyanya balik

"Aku hanya memikirkan masalah peperangan yang akan berlangsung nanti dan yeojyaku", jawabku sambil menghela napas

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Yeojyachingu hyung ga berasal dari kerajaan es kan?", tanyanya dan membuat tubuhku menjadi lebih tegang dan mendingin

Aku terdiam, aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun

Sementara Kyuhyun terus menatapku dengan tatapan heran

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berkata, "Hyung ga berniat mengkhianati kerajaankan?"

JLEB! Kata-kata Kyuhyun bagaikan sebuah pisau yang tajam dan menembus jantungku

"Ani kyu… Dia bukan dari sana", jawabku. Aku berbohong

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "Kalau gitu apa yang hyung khawatirkan?", tanyanya

"Aku takut hal ini akan merambat kekerajaannya", jawabku singkat

"Ani hyung, ini tidak akan merambat kemana pun. Hyung tenang aja. Arra?", ujar Kyuhyun yang berusaha menenangkanku

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Hyung. Hyung ga mau menodai ambisi pendahulu hyung kan? Hal ini akan terjadi sebentar aja kok hyung", ujar Kyuhyun lagi dan aku hanya tertunduk mendengarnya

"Tapi aku peringatkan yah hyung. Jangan pernah hyung menceritakan hal ini ke yeojyachingu hyung. Bisa-bisa dia membocorkannya ke kerajaan es", peringat Kyuhyun dan membuatku tersontak kaget

"Arraso?", tanyanya lagi

"Arra…", jawabku pelan dan tertunduk

Lalu Kyuhyun pun meninggalkanku, namun sebelum beranjak, ia berkata, "Hyung, kalau hyung jadi seorang pengkhianat, walaupun hyung seorang raja dan chingu-ku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu", ujarnya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya itu

_-flashback end-_

Ok. Sudah sampai mana tadi?

Oh yah, Kyuhyun berjanji tidak akan menyerang yeojya maupun anak-anak, mereka hanya akan diamankan saja. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang mendengarnya

Jadi, aku tetap bisa melindungi Wookie dan martabatku tidak akan jatuh, hahahahahahaha

Besok sudah hari pertempuran, Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk tidur lebih awal. Sebenarnya ia menyuruhku untuk tinggal di istana saja tidak ikut berperang, tapi aku ngotot ingin ikut berperang

Alasan sebenarnya sih bukan ingin berperang, tapi ingin menjaga Wookie, hehehehehehe

Tapi Jujur saja, aku tidak mau melewatkan moment memenggal kepala penduduk kerajaan es. Bagiku penduduk kerajaan es yang penting dan berharga, hanyalah Wookie seorang, yang lainnya tidak ada bedanya dengan sampah dimataku

Aku pintar kan?

Tapi saat ini aku tidak bisa tenang jadi kuputuskan untuk ke danau nanti malam

**-Yesung POV end-

* * *

**Malamnya

Yesung segera teleport ke danau, secepat yang ia bisa, ia ingin membuat Ryeowook bahagia malam ini, sebelum melihat pertumpahan darah besok

Dengan cepat Yesung tiba di danau itu, namun ia tidak menemukan yeojya yang ingin ditemuinya

Yesung mencari kesegala tempat, dibalik pohon, diatas pohon sampai didalam danau, namun ia tidak berhasil menemui yeojya itu

Yesung jatuh terduduk, kakinya merasa lemas, perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini

"AAARGGGH! YESUNG PABBOYA! KAU LIHAT PERBUATANMU SELAMA INI TIDAK MEMBERINYA KABAR! PASTI SEKARANG DIA SUDAH MEMBENCI DAN MELUPAKANMU GARA-GARA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENEMUINYA SAMA SEKALI!", pekik Yesung didalam hati sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri

Yesung menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, menyesali perbuatannya, ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Ryeowook akan meninggalkannya

Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul tubuh Yesung dari belakang

Yesung tersontak kaget karena orang itu membenamkan wajahnya dipunggung Yesung

"Si… Siapa?", tanya Yesung yang kaget

"Oppa, kemana saja kau selama ini…", gumam orang yang ada dibelakangnya

"Woo… Wookie…", ujar Yesung, ia mau berbalik memandang Ryeowook, namun Ryeowook menahan tubuhnya

Yesung tertunduk, ia merasa bersalah, benar-benar bersalah. Ia menggenggam tangan kecil yang memeluknya itu, ia dapat merasakan kalau punggungnya mulai basah

"Mianhe… Jeongmal mianhe Wookie", ujar Yesung tertunduk

"Tak apa oppa", jawab Ryeowook pelan, "kemana saja kau? Aku sudah cemas memikirkanmu", tambahnya pelan dan terdengar isakan pelan darinya

"Mianhe… Wookie… Mianhe…", ujar Yesung yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya dan membuat Ryeowook kaget melihatnya

"Oppa, gwaenchana?", tanya Ryeowook yang langsung duduk dihadapan Yesung sambil membersihkan air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk Yesung

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook, melainkan langsung memeluknya erat

Ryeowook menjadi bingung namun langsung membalas pelukan Yesung

Ryeowook bisa merasakan tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat. Ia mempererat pelukannya dengan Yesung

"Mianhe… Wookie… Mianhe…", ujar Yesung disela-sela tangisannya

"Gwaenchana oppa. Gwaenchana…", tutur Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah melihat Yesung yang tengah menangis dihadapannya, Ryeowook pun tak sanggup untuk membendung tangisanya juga

Akhirnya, mereka berdua sama-sama menangis

Ini pengalaman pertama untuk Ryeowook melihat seorang namja menangis dihadapannya dan yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri

Begitu pula Yesung, ini pertama kalinya dia menangis dihadapan seorang yeojya, padahal ia tidak pernah menunjukkannya kepada siapa pun termasuk Kyuhyun

Mereka terus berpelukan selama beberapa waktu

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berdua berhenti menangis dan mulai tenang

"Oppa kemana selama ini?", tanya Ryeowook

Yesung menatap kearah Ryeowook, ia tak kuasa karena harus melihat wajah yeojya yang dicintainya ini akan bersedih pada keesokan harinya. Ya! Karena besok adalah hari penyerangan

"Oppa?", tanya Ryeowook sambil membelai kedua pipi Yesung dengan lembut

Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang masih berada dipipinya

"Mianhe, Wookie. Belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk untuk menyiapkan sebuah perayaan di kerajaanku", jawab Yesung pelan dan tentu saja dia berbohong

"Perayaan apa oppa?", tanya Ryeowook

"Perayaan hari bunga, chagi", jawab Yesung asal

"Ooh… Arraso", gumam Ryeowook pelan

Lalu Yesung melepaskan genggamannya lalu ia berpindah memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang

"Oppa kenapa sih? Aneh deh", ujar Ryeowook sambil terkekeh kecil

"Aku kangen padamu chagi…", jawab Yesung lalu mencium pundak Ryeowook dengan lembut dan mendekapnya dengan erat

"Aku juga oppa", tutur Ryeowook pelan

"Wookie, kalau besok aku menghilang dari muka bumi gimana?", tanya Yesung

"Aku akan menyusulmu oppa", jawab Ryeowook dengan tegas dan membuat Yesung membelalakan kedua matanya

"Wae chagi?", tanya Yesung agar mendapatkan penjelasan

"Karena dimana ada dirimu, disitulah kebahagiaanku", jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum lembut

"Gomawo chagiya…", tutur Yesung dan mulai melumat bibir mungil Ryeowook dengan lembut, "… Saranghae…", tambahnya

"Naddo oppa…", ujar Ryeowook diantara sela-sela ciumannya dengan Yesung

Tapi waktu berkata lain, ini adalah saatnya bagi mereka untuk berpisah

Namun sebelum berpisah, Yesung sempat *ehem* menggerayangi tubuh Ryeowook, sedikit saja, hanya dibagian leher dan *uhuk uhuk* dada, lalu memberikan tanda bahwa Ryeowook telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya

Lalu Yesung mengantarkan Ryeowook sampai kedepan gerbang kerajaan lalu berpamitan pulang

Tak lupa ia memberikan sebuah kecupan lagi kepada yeojyachingunya sebagai ciuman perpisahan. Atau mungkin, CIUMAN YANG TERAKHIR KALINYA

* * *

Lalu tibalah hari yang akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah untuk kerajaan vampir

PENYERANGAN DIMULAI…

.

.

-tbc-

* * *

Yoosh!

Author kena tbc.. gara-gara tadi batuk-batuk *dilibas*

hehehehehhe... bercanda...

Pertama-tama author mau minta maap dulu sama reader..

Maapin author yaah! *nyuruh ddangko bersaudara + Kkoming sujud depan reader* *digampar*

Padahal kemaren janjinya tamat pas chapter ini, ga taunya malah lanjut T^T

Mianheee... *kalap* *plak*

Author suwer deh, chapter 4, bakal bener-bener jadi last chapter =A=;;

Author kepaksa berhentiin sampai disitu gara-gara kepanjangan kalo di lanjutin...

sekali lagi mian yah T^T

.

Terus yang uda baca, kudu** review**, ok...

silent reader`s jangan malu-malu buat ngereview *maksa*

biar author jadi dapet tambahan tenaga buat ngerjain FF ini *dilempar sendal gara-gara maksa*

.

**Lalu-lalu, ini nih balesan review :: ^3^**

_**1. kyuminbee-sshi**_

**tar adegan kyuminnya ada dichapter terakhir...**

**mudah-mudahan besok uda kelar =DD**

_**2. Cloudyue291-sshi**_

**hehehehe...**

**gomawo uda mau baca terus ngereview^^**

**hahay.. ga kok, si appa membiarkan putrinya milih sendiri =w=**

***ditendang***

**hmm... dibilang kisah cinta, kayaknya ga juga...**

**tapi dichapter 4 nanti, bakal ada eventnya Kyumin =D**

**hee? Iyakah? Beda yah?**

***author ga nyadar* *plak***

_**3. ELFishyShfly-sshi**_

**annyeong^^**

**ga kok,**

**author kan baik, tidak sombong dang sering nyikat cangkang ddangko(?)**

**mereka bakal bersatu =DD**

**kalo masalah akhirnya, tar liat aja dichapter selanjutnya,kalo dikasih tau kan ga seruu XDD**

_**4. Minnie Lups Starcraf-sshi**_

**ini updatenya ^^**

**ga kok, Wookie ga bakal pisah sama Yesung, mereka akan terus bersama sampai akhir hayat, sampai jadi kakek nenek mungkin...**

**kan author baik, ga mau bikin mereka pisah...**

**ohohohohhohho...**

***dihajar***

_**5. Kim TaeNa-sshi**_

**hehehehehehe...**

**tenang aja Kim TaeNa-sshi, ga bakal dibuat pisah kok XDD**

**okok... moga besok uda bisa update chapter ke-4 nya ^^**

.

.

Maaf jika ada penulisan pada nama...

Sekali lagi author minta maaf karena keteledoran author, jadi panjang gini chapternya T^T

Gomawo~! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeoooong~!

Mian author rada lama updatenya...

Kali ini bener-bener jadi chapter terakhir~!

Panjang loooh~!

Semoga ga bosen baca FF author yang abal ini

heheehehehehehehehehe

Happy Reading~!

* * *

**. Sacrifice of Love .**

**Pairing :: Yewook, slight Kangteuk, Kyumin and Onkey ***tiba-tiba muncul***  
**

**Rating :: T kali yah**

**Disclaimer :: Author cuma punya FF doang, sisanya terserah reader mau diapain, tapi kalo mau ngapa-ngapain Yesung lewati dulu kaki author(?).. hahahay**

**WARNING! :: Typos! Geje! Aneh! Sarap! GENDERSWITCH! Ga nyambung! Adegan kekerasan! de el el!**

**

* * *

-Yesung POV-**

"Yak… Bagian persenjataan yang front depan diperkuat, tambahkan dengan beberapa tameng didepannya agar tidak medapat luka yang fatal", tuturku memberi pengarahan semua prajurit bergerak dengan cepat mengikuti perintahku

Aku memandang keseluruh tempat

Istanaku bagaikan pasar ikan. Semuanya sibuk, para namja-namja membawa persenjataan kesana kemari dan para yeojya sibuk menyiapkan perbekalan untuk kami

Phew…

Aku ingin semuanya segera berakhir. Jadi, setelah aku menguasai kerajaan es, aku akan mengajak Wookie menikah,nge`lemon` bareng, punya anak dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya, hahahahahaha

Yaah, aku bisa berpikir demikian, karena janji kyu, kalau dia ga bakal nyerang yeojya dan anak-anak

Nanti aku akan berusaha menutupi wajahku, siapa tau Wookie akan bertemu denganku. Jadi dia tidak akan mengenalku

"Hyung!", panggil seseorang dan membuatku menoleh

"Waeo kyu?", tanyaku pelan

"Hyung kenapa masih ada disini? Biar aku saja yang mengurus sisanya. Hyung istirahat aja didalam", ujar Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekatiku

Bisa kulihat, semangat untuk membantai kerajaan es tengah berkobar dimata Kyuhyun. Aku yakin, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menunggu nanti malam

"Ani… Aku masih mau disini kyu", tolakku dengan pelan

"Aniyo! Kau harus istirahat sekarang hyung", protes Kyuhyun

Kutatap kedua mata berwarna merah milik namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku. Ia mengeluarkan deathglare-nya agar aku mau menurut

"Kyu, kau juga pasti capek. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat bareng?", usulku dan membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget

"Mwo? Hyung gila yah! Nanti malam kita sudah mau melakukan serangan. Mana bisa aku berhenti dan beristirahat", sergah Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu sama denganku. Aku tidak mau berhenti sekarang kecuali kau juga mau ikut berhenti", tuturku sambil tersenyum sementara Kyuhyun berdengus pelan

Aku menyuruh Kyuhyun beristirahat karena aku tahu, dari semalam ia sibuk mengurusi persiapan ini. Matanya pun terlihat lelah

"Arraso… Kuikuti keinginanmu hyung", kata Kyuhyun yang sudah menyerah dan menuruti keinginanku

Lalu kami berdua duduk di sebuah bangku ditaman, melihat semua orang hilir mudik didepan kami

"Hyung…", panggil Kyuhyun yang membuatku kaget

"Wae?", tanyaku

"Perasaan cinta itu kayak apa sih hyung?", sontak pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuatku kaget dan terlonjak hampir jatuh dari bangku yang kami duduki

"Kau sedang mencintai seorang yeojya kyu?", tanyaku yang masih belum percaya dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhku kea rah Kyuhyun

"Ani… Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sebuah cinta. Karena aku belum pernah mencintai orang lain", jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunduk dan aku terdiam mendengarnya

"Jadi hyung. Cinta itu kayak apa?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Cinta itu yaah… Kalau menurutku sih, sesuatu yang indah dan tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jika kau sudah mencintai yeojya itu, pasti kau akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindunginya, walaupun nyawa sebagai taruhannya", tuturku panjang lebar dan diikuti oleh anggukan pelan dari Kyuhyun

"Bahkan, bisa saja kau mengkhianati sahabat dan kerajaanmu hanya karena seorang yeojya yang benar-benar kau cintai itu", tambahku sambil tersenyum dan membuat Kyuhyun tersontak kaget

"Apa maksud perkataan hyung itu?", tanyanya lagi

"Ani… Itu kan hanya anggapanku saja. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan", jawabku singkat, "Jadi siapakah yeojya misterius yang bisa membuat hatimu tergerak?", tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ani hyung. Aku hanya bertanya saja", jawab Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas

"Aish… Kyuhyun sudah besar yah. Sudah mengenal yang namanya cinta, hahahahahahaha", ujarku sambil memukul punggung Kyuhyun dengan pelan

"Aish… Hyung ini…", gumam Kyuhyun

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak pernah mencintai seseorangkan? Berarti kau tidak mencintaiku dong?", godaku

"Aigoo… Hyung, kau itu namja. Aku mencintaimu hanya sekedar kau adalah hyung dan chingu-ku. Hyung punya otak dipake dikit kenapa sih. Jangan dibiarkan laba-laba bersarang didalam kepala besarmu itu", cela Kyuhyun yang membuatku langsung menjitaknya dengan keras

"Aish… Hyung yang tadi ngajak aku istirahat, tapi aku disiksa seperti ini. Uda ah! Aku mau balik lagi", gumam Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkanku yang terkekeh melihatnya

Aku kembali merenung dikursi taman ini. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja penyerangan ini

Aku bisa membayangkan jeritan pilu dari yeojyadeul dan anak-anak kecil yang melihat appa atau suaminya atau hyungnya dibantai oleh kami didepan hadapan mereka

Aish… Tak kusangka aku masih mempunyai perasaan seperti ini, padahal dulu, sebelum mengenal Wookie, aku tidak pernah segan untuk membunuh orang apalagi orang yang munafik, darah mereka terasa sangat segar, hehehehehehe

Wookie benar-benar telah mengubah hidupku, semejak bertemu dia, sikapku tidak terlalu sewenang-wenang dan Kyuhyun bilang, aku tidak sekejam dulu bahkan mulai memiliki sifat penyayang

Aish… Yesung, kenapa disaat detik-detik penyerangan ini, kau kembali kalut…

Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja sih. Pabboya!

Aku menegakkan posisi dudukku dan mencengkram kuat kepalaku yang besar ini

"Aah… Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus menghentikan ini? Atau melanjutkannya?", pekikku didalam hati

Ya Tuhan… Yesung… Kenapa kau ragu disaat begini

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu beranjak dari kursi itu menuju kekamarku. Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak mau diganggu seseorang dulu

Aku akan memikirkan keputusan terakhir dikamarku

Apakah aku tetap harus menyerang atau menghentikannya

**-Yesung POV end-**

Yesung berjalan perlaha, ia melihat seluruh orang tengah sibuk, tidak ada 1 pun yang sedang menganggur

Ia tersenyum miris ketika hampir tiba dikamarnya

Ia memegang kenop pintu, melihat kesekeliling dan masuk kedalam kamrnya untuk merenung dan mengurung diri sejenak

Sementara itu di kerajaan es

**-Ryeowook POV-**

Aku sedang mengaduk adonan kue yang diberikan oleh Key ahjumma. Ia berjanji akan mengajarkanku cara membuat sebuah kue yang bernama Tiramisu ini

Sebuah nama kue yang cukup asing ditelingaku, tapi biarlah, Key ahjumma berjanji akan memberitahuku artinya saat malam nanti

"Ne, ahjumma", panggilku yang melihat Key ahjumma tengah sibuk membantu Minnie unnie yang hari ini ikut pelajaran PKK

"Wae?", tanyanya pelan

"Key ahjumma ga kangen sama Onew ahjusshi?", tanyaku

Key ahjumma tertawa pelan, "Tentu saja kangen. Wae Putri Wookie?", tanyanya lagi

"Ahjumma kapan terakhir kali bertemu dengannya?", tanyaku lagi sembari memasukkan adonan kue itu ke dalam cetakan

"Hmm… Tadi pagi, saat sarapan, hari ini dia akan melatih pedang kepada calon prajurit baru", jawab Key ahjumma

"Kenapa sih Wookie? Kau kangen dengan namjachingu-mu itu yah?", tanya Minnie unnie

Pertanyaan Minnie unnie membuat wajahku menjadi memerah dan memanas

"Aih… Putri Wookie… Cinta mati rupanya", goda Key ahjusshi

"Hmph… ahjumma juga, baru tadi pagi bertemu sudah kangen lagi sama Onew ahjusshi. Aku terakhir ketemu dengannyakan tadi malam", protesku sambil mengembungkan pipiku dan diikuti tawa dari Key ahjumma dan Minnie unnie

"Arraso Putri Wookie, itu yang namanya benar-benar cinta, bukan main-main… Kalau yang cuma main-main sih, paling seminggu juga uda ga ada perasaan lagi", tutur Key ahjumma sambil memasukkan adonan yang tadi telah kupersiapkan, "Apalagi Onew bakal jadi sering pulang malam gara-gara melatih prajurit. Aih… Aku bisa kangen setengah mati padanya", gumam Key ahjumma

Aku dan Minnie unnie tertawa melihat ahjumma kami yang konyol dan cinta mati sama Onew ahjusshi. Diam-diam aku melirik kearah Minnie unnie

"Unnie…", panggilku

"Wae?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Unnie memangnya mengerti pembicaraan kami? Unnie-kan ga punya namjachingu", godaku dan aku bisa memastikan kalau wajah Minnie unnie memerah

"Nae… Tentu saja aku paham pabbo", jawab unnie

"Jinjja? Berarti unnie sedang kangen dengan seseorang dong?", tanyaku yang kaget begitu pula Key ahjumma

Sungmin unnie terdiam dan menunduk

"Unnie, cerita dong unnie… Jangan disimpan-simpan sendiri", bujukku

"Nae putri…", tambah Key ahjumma

"Nae… Aku merindukan seseorang…", jawab Sungmin unnie sementara aku dan Key ahjumma tersenyum lebar mendengarnya

"Siapa?", tanya Key ahjumma

"Seorang namjalah pokoknya", jawab Sungmin unnie singkat

"Nae… Siapa unnie? Beritahu kami", bujukku lagi

Sungmin unnie mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku dan Key ahjumma yang daritadi mengintrogasinya sambil nyengir-nyengir

"Pokoknya seseoranglah,kalian ga mungkin mengenalnya", jawab unnie pelan dan melanjutkan mengaduk adonannya

Aku menepuk tanganku

"Jangan-jangan teman Yesung oppa itu yah?", tanyaku dan bisa kulihat tubuh Sungmin unnie sedikit terlonjak ketika mendengar pertanyaanku

"A… Ani…", sergahnya namun wajahnya memerah

"Aish… Ternyata kalian berdua memiliki tipe idaman pria yang sama yah", ujar Key ahjumma

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan dibahas lagi! Ayo lanjutkan kegiatan masak memasaknya!", gerutu unnie yang kelihatannya sudah tidak tahan diintrogasi terus menerus oleh kami

Aku dan Key ahjumma hanya tertawa saja

Aku duduk disebuah kursi yang ada didapur tempat aku memasak ini. Aku melihat Key ahjumma tengah membantu Sungmin unnie membuat kue

Aku berpikir sejenak tentang kemarin malam, kejadian yang sangat mengejutkanku

Ya! Saat Yesung oppa menangis, lalu ia mendekapku dengan erat, dan ia telah…. Hyaaa! Wajahku memanas jika mengingat kemarin malam

Aku tersenyum mengingat tadi malam, heheheehehheehehe

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

Ryeowook terus melamun sembari memperhatikan Sungmin dan Key ahjumma memasukkan adona kue milik Sungmin

Mereka berdua mengahmpiri Ryeowook yang dari tadi duduk sambil menunggu kue miliknya matang

"Ahjumma, kau berjanji akan memberitahuku arti dari nama kue itu kan?", tanya Ryeowook

"Nae… Jika berhasil sih. Berdoa saja semoga berhasil", jawab Key ahjumma yang menuangkan secangkir teh dan memberikannya kepadaku

Ting!

Bunyi oven itu membuat Ryeowook segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengangkat kue yang dipanggangnya

Asap hitam mengepul dari dalam oven, membuat Key ahjumma dan Sungmin menjadi kaget

"Putri Wookie, gwaenchana?", tanya Key ahjumma yang langsung menarik Ryeowook dari kumpulan asap hitam itu

"Uhuk… uhuk… Gwaenchanayo ahjumma… Uhuk… uhuk…", jawab Ryeowook yang terbatuk-batuk karena menghisap asap itu

Sementara Sungmin telah membuka jendela yang ada didapur itu, selebar mungkin, agar ada pergantian udara

"Aish… Putri pasti terlalu besar menghidupkan apinya, sampai gosong gini", tutur Key ahjumma yang mengeluarkan seonggok benda hitam dari dalam oven

Ryeowook kaget melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia gagal membuat kue

"Kok bisa begini ahjumma?", tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya melihat kuenya yang gagal

"Kau pasti melamun ketika menyetel apinya. Ckckckckckckck", tutur Sungmin dan diikuti oleh tawa kecil dari Key ahjumma

"Putri bikinnya pakai perasaan dong… Sambil memikirkan dia boleh. Tapi konsentrasi juga ga boleh buyar", ujar Key ahjumma lalu menyingkirkan kue yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook

"Ahjumma beritahu aku arti dari kue ini saja. Siapa tau setelah mengetahui artinya, aku bisa membuatnya lebih baik lagi", usul Ryeowook

"Aah… Aku juga mau tau artinya ahjumma", tambah Sungmin yang ternyata penasaran juga

Key ahjumma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum

"Arraso..,. Aku akan memberitahu kalian berdua", ujar Key ahjumma dan senyuman mengembang di kedua wajah putri itu

Key ahjumma membisikkan arti dari nama kue itu ke Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang kaget setelah mendengar arti nama kue itu, wajahnya menjadi merah

Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook, wajahnya pun bersemu merah, ia menjadi semangat dan tidak sabar untuk membuat kue tiramisu terbaik dan tentu saja akan diberikannya kepada Yesung malam ini

* * *

Sementara itu dikerajaan vampir

"Hyung. Aku masuk yah", panggil seseorang

"Nae kyu. Masuklah", jawab Yesung dari dalam kamarnya

"Hyung sedang apa?", tanyanya sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Yesung yang besar

"Sedang berpikir keras tentang peperangan yang akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi", jawab Yesung singkat

"Apa yang hyung pikirkan?", tanya Kyuhyun, "Yeojyachingu hyung lagi?", tambahnya dan membuat tubuh Yesung menjadi tegang

"Nae…", jawab Yesung pelan

"Aish… Hyung, sudahku katakan jangan mencemaskannya", tutur Kyuhyun

"Tapi, kalau kebetulan dia ada disana gimana?", tanya Yesung

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap Yesung dengan sorotan mata yang dingin

Kyuhyun menghela napas,"Hyung, kan nanti para yeojya dan anak-anak akan ditahan saja", tuturnya

"Tapi kalau dia keburu disiksa gimana? Terus dia bakal di `ini` dan `itu` oleh prajurit? AAARRGGHH!", pekik Yesung yang frustasi

"Hyung… Nanti akan kukatakan pada para prajurit untuk tidak menyiksa ataupun menyentuh setiap yeojya yang mereka tangkap. Nanti hyung tinggal liat, kalau-kalau ada yeojya hyung disitu", ujar Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung sedikit tenang

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hyung, kekhawatiranmu ini, seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau yeojya-mu itu pasti saat ini berada di kerajaan es", katanya

"A… Ani…. Hanya perasaanmu saja, kyu", ujar Yesung. Kyuhyun memang memiliki perasaan yang tajam, tak jarang tebakkannya selalu benar

"Beneran hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Nae… Sudahlah", jawab Yesung singkat

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamar Yesung

"Masuklah", perintah Yesung dan muncullah seorang jendral muda dan segera berlutut dihadapan Yesung

"Yang Mulia, persiapan telah selesai dilakukan, kami hanya tinggal menunggu perintah dari Yang Mulia untuk berangkat kesana", tutur Jendral muda itu

Yesung terdiam mendengarnya, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran

Ia menatap Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya dengan tajam sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan menaikkan bahunya perlahan seolah-olah berkata,`sekarang-keputusan-ada-ditanganmu-hyung-jangan-membuatku-menunggu-lagi`

Yesung menunduk kebawah dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, ini saatnya ia memberitahukan keputusan akhirnya

"AYO KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG", ujar Yesung dan diikuti senyuman menyeringai sebagai tanda sebuah kepuasan dari Kyuhyun maupun jendral itu

* * *

Kini matahari mulai terbenam diufuk sana. Bunyi lonceng jam besar yang ada pada menara pusat kota kerajaan es, berbunyi dengan nyaring dan menunjukkan telah pukul 4 sore

Saat ini, Ryeowook berada dikamarnya

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat sebuah kotak yang tebungkus dengan lucu beserta pitanya berada diatas meja

Ia tidak sabar ingin memberikannya kepada sang namja tercinta, Yesung

"Aigooo… Oppa… Semoga kau menyukai kueku ini, aku sudah menuliskan arti dari nama kue ini didalam kotak… Kekekeekekekekeke", gumam Ryeowook

Tiba-tiba Jungsoo dan Kangin muncul

"Chagi…", panggil Jungsoo pelan

Ryeowook membalikkan badannya, "Appa? Umma? Wae?", tanyanya

"Ani… Umma tiba-tiba ingin menghabiskan sore ini dengan Wookie dan Appa, tidak boleh?", tanya Jungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Nae, kita sudah lama tidak kumpul bareng", tutur Kangin

"Ani appa, umma. Tidak masalah kok", uar Ryeowook lalu merangkul tangan kedua orang tuanya

Mereka bertiga duduk-duduk diberanda yang ada dikamar Ryeowook

"Ne, Wookie", panggil Kangin

"Wae appa?", tanya Ryeowook

"Bagaimana dengan namjachingu-mu itu?", tanya Kangin dan membuat wajah Ryeowook menjadi memerah dan memanas

Jungsoo heran yang melihat galagat putri-nya yang menjadi aneh itu, "Kalian sudah sampai tahap mana?", tanyanya dan membuat Kangin terkejut dan wajah Ryeowook menjadi semakin memerah

"CHAGI! JANGAN BILANG KAU SUDAH SAMPAI TAHAP `INI` DAN `ITU` BERSAMA NAMJA ITU?", pekik Kangin yang kaget, maklum kekhawatiran seorang appa yang belum mau melepaskan putrinya kepada orang lain

Ryeowook menunduk ketakutan dan malu , sementara si pemberi pertanyaan alias Jungsoo hanya terkekeh melihatnya

"Aih… Aih… Jangan-jangan tebakan umma benar yah? Kok ga dijawab sih?", tanya Jungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Jangan takut appa tidak akan memarahimu", tambah Kangin yang agak tenang

Ryeowook terdiam dan berpikir, "Kami baru sampai tahap `ini` appa, belum sampai tahap `itu`", jawab Ryeowook pelan

Tiba-tiba seperti muncul gunung api yang siap meletus dikepala Kangin, dia tidak menyangka kalau putrinya sudah sampai tahap `ini`

*reader ngertikan maksud tahap `ini` dan `itu`?*

Ryeowook bersembunyi dibalik Jungsoo

"Sudahlah chagi… Jangan kau marahkan Wookie, dia tidak bersalah, namanya juga cinta. Kita juga melakukannya diwaktu yang sama", tutur Jungsoo yang membuka kartu rahasia antara dirinya dan Kangin sementara wajah Kangin menjadi merah

"Aaah… Jungsoo… Jangan buka rahasia didepan Wookie dong", tutur Kangin yang malu sementara Ryeowook dan Jungsoo hanya tertawa kecil

Kangin berdeham pelan, "Ya sudahlah Wookie, tapi janji yah… Kau akan segera membawa namja itu secepatnya", tutur Kangin

"Arraso appa", jawab Ryeowook pelan

"Tapi kau tidak diapa-apakannya kan?", tanya Kangin

"Aish… Kangin, berhentilah menanyainya…", protes Jungsoo

"Aah… Arraso… Arraso chagi….", ujar Kangin yang takut jika Jungsoo marah

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat appa dan umma-nya yang tengah berkumpul bersamanya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin moment ini berakhir

"Saranghae umma, appa…", gumam Ryeowook sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya

"Saranghae chagi", jawab Jungsoo dan Kangin besamaan lalu membalas pelukan dari Ryeowook

* * *

Dipedalaman hutan es

"Baiklah semuanya, kita akan memulai penyerangan malam ini. Jangan ada seorangpun yang bergerak tanpa aba-aba dariku!", pekik Yesung kepada seluruh prajurit yang dibawanya

Kira-kira ada sekitar 2000 prajurit yang dibawanya

"Kalian jangan bertindak gegabah! Kerajaan Es memiliki pertahanan yang kuat! Para prajurit mereka selalu memperketat penjagaan terutama disekitar istana", tambah Yesung lagi

"Dan jika kalian sudah mengamankan para yeojya dan anak-anak, jangan pernah kalian menindas atau menyentuh mereka! Arraso?", pekik Kyuhyun

"ARRASOO!", jawab seluruh prajurit

"Tapi, kalian bebas untuk meminum darah para penduduk itu! Tapi kalian hanya boleh menghisap namja saja! Ingat! NAMJA SAJA", ujar Yesung

"Sekarang pergi keposisi kalian masing-masing! Tunggu aba-aba dariku!", tambah Yesung

Dan dalam sekejap, seluruh prajurit yang ada disitu, berteleport keposisi masing-masing

Setiap kelompok penyerang terdapat seorang jendral dan 100 prajurit, sehingga terdapat 20 kelompok yang telah siap pada posisi masing-masing dan menunggu aba-aba

Yesung dan Kyuhyun berada dikelompok penyerang yang ada disebelah barat, kenapa mereka disebelah barat? Karena Yesung tidak ingin menyerang didekat istana yang ada disebelah timur. Setidaknya ini akan meminimalisir presentase pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook

Hari sudah mulai senja, langit sudah tampak oranye dan matahari siap berganti shift dengan rembulan

Yesung tengah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang, sekitar pukul 10 malam barangkali, Aish… pokoknya dia sedang menunggu

"Hyung…", panggil Kyuhyun dan membuat Yesung mendongakkan wajahnya

"Peralatamu semuanya sudah siap?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Nae, aku sudah membawa pedang dan beberapa belati yang kuikatkan dipinggang", jawab Yesung sambil menunjukkan sebuah pedang yang panjang dan berwarna transparan. Salah satu pedang kebanggaan dan kesayangan Yesung, "kalau kau kyu?", tanya Yesung lagi

"Nae, aku bawa beberapa belati dan tongkatku tentunya", jawab Kyuhyun dan memperlihatkan sebuah tongkat panjang berwarna merah. Ya! Kyuhyun adalah seorang ahli tongkat, bukan ahli pedang seperti Yesung

"Hyung masih khawatir dengan yeojyachingu hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya mengangguk sambil menghela napas panjang

"Ne, semuanya akan baik-baik saja hyung. Percayalah",tutur Kyuhyun

Yesung hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan kembali merenung sebentar

* * *

Tak terasa waktu terus bergulir

Semua penduduk di kerajaan es, sekarang tengah sibuk menyantap makan malam hangat mereka didalam rumah bersama masing-masing keluarga

Tidak menyadari kalau inilah saat terakhir mereka dapat berkumpul bersama

Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook, dia sedang tidak sabar menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan kue yang dibuatnya untuk Yesung

**-Ryeowook POV-**

Aish… Sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam

Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan oppa!

Tapi, kali ini aku akan datang sedikit terlambat, jadi dia akan menungguku seperti aku menunggunya kemarin

Biar tahu rasa! Siapa suruh tidak datang-datang dan membuatku menunggu

Aku yakin oppa pasti akan marah, tapi pasti hatinya akan luluh ketika membaca surat kecil yang berisikan arti dari kue Tiramisu yang kubuat ini, kekekekekekekekeke

Lalu aku berbaring diranjangku

Hmm… Jam berapa aku harus datang yah?

Biasanya aku datang jam 10 malam, mungkin jam 11 atau 12 saja! Tapi, bisa-bisa oppa malah pulang

Ne! Aku akan datang jam setengah 12 saja lebih adil, hehehehehehehehe

Aaah… Aku tidak sabar menunggu pukul setengah 12 nanti

Tak lama setelah itu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk terlelap sebentar menghemat energiku

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

**.**

**-Yesung POV-**

"Kyu, pukul berapa sekarang?", tanyaku yang tengah memerhatikan tembok pembatas antara hutan es dan kota kerajaan es dibalik semak belukar yang rimbun

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah jam dari akunya, sebuah jam antic

"2 menit lagi pukul 10 malam hyung", jawabnya pelan

"Beritahukan mereka kalau tepat pukul 10 kita akan menyerang!", gumamku pelan dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyuruh beberapa prajurit untuk teleport ke kelompok yang lain, memberitukan keputusanku

"10 detik lagi hyung…", tutur Kyuhyun yang terus memandangi jam yang dipegangnya

"…9…"

"…8…"

"…7…"

"…6…"

"…5…", saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan 5, aku menelan ludahku. Inilah saat-saat terakhir, apabila aku ingin mengubah keputusan

"…4…"

"…3…"

"…2…", yak! Inilah saatnya…

"…1", "SERAAAAAAAAAANG!", pekikku sambil mengacungkan pedang panjangku ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan 1

Seluruh prajuritku melompat dari tempat persembunyian dan langsung menerobos pintu gerbang yang ada pada tembok penghalang itu

Selama penyerangan ini, Kyuhyun terus berada didekatku. Setidaknya ia selalu berusaha melindungiku dari serangan penduduk yang menggunakan cangkul atau arit atau obor atau apalah itu yang ada disekitar mereka untuk menghalau kami

Aku menebas kepala para namja-namja itu! Tidak peduli tua maupun muda asalkan dia namja dan bertemu denganku, aku pasti akan terus melibasnya

Cipratan darah terus mengenai wajahku, sesekali aku menjilat darah yang ada pada ujung-ujung bibirku

Hmm… Segar! Benar-benar segar! Inilah darah terenak yang pernah kucicipi, Darah dari manusia-manusia yang ketakutan dan penuh dengan hasrat kemunafikkan

Kulihat banyak para yeojya yang menjerit histeris ketika melihat suaminya dipenggal kepalanya oleh kami

Hahahahahahahha… Harusnya kurekam peristiwa ini, dan nanti akan kutunjukkan ke anak dan cucuku

Kulihat Kyuhyun tengah bersenang-senang dengan tongkatnya, ia telah banyak mematahkan leher para namja itu dengan tongkatnya. Bajunya yang putih, kini telah bersimbah darah tak lupa ia terus menerus membantai orang-orang itu dengan evil smile-nya

Tiba-tiba ada sekitar 10 namja yang mengepungku, bisa kulihat dari tatapan mereka kalau mereka itu baru saja bangun, kaget dan ketakutan

Hmm… Pasti darah mereka sangat enak dan gurih, karena membayangkannya aku jadi menjilat bibirku sendiri

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMI!", pekik namja A *mian, lebih gampang begini*

"KENAPA KAU SERANG KAMI!", teriak namja B

Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataan mereka, yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah hancurkan. Hancurkan semua yang menghalauku

Tiba-tiba 3 namja dari ke-10 namja tadi, menyerangku

Mereka menyerangku dari arah samping dan belakang menggunakan cangkul dan garpu pengaruk jerami

Namun, kuakui saja, aku sudah biasa berlatih pedang, kalau hanya dikeroyok segini sih, gampang, hahahahahahha

Saat namjadeul itu sudah berlari kearahku sambil mengacungkan senjatanya masing-masing, dengan cepat aku menunduk menyengkang kaki namja yang akan menyerangku dari belakang

Karena hal ini, namja itu terjatuh, tak lupa aku telah mengunuskan pedangku keatas, sehingga pedangku langsung menembus tubuh namja itu

Aku tersenyum dan dapat merasakan hangatnya darah namja itu yang mengucur melalui pedangku dan ketika pedangku menembus daging namja itu

Aish! Hampir lupa, 2 namja yang menyerangku dari samping itu, karena aku menunduk, mereka jadi tidak bisa menghentikan gerakan berlari mereka yang sangat cepat, sehingga senjata yang dibawa mereka saling menembus 1 tubuh sama lain

Bisa dikatakan, saat ini aku tengah mandi darah. Aah… Sungguh nikmat, sesekali aku kembali menjilat darah yang ada ditangan, ujung bibir dan pedangku

Sekarang pedangku terlihat merah karena puluhan orang, ah tidak, mungkin ratusan orang yang telah kubantai dari tadi, tidak berwarna transparan

Masih ada beberapa namja lagi, mereka hendak menyerangku dengan dari 1 arah, namun mereka melupakan keistimewaan penduduk vampir. Ya! Bisa teleport dengan cepat

Sehingga dengan cepat aku melewati namja-namja yang berlari secara bergerombol kearahku menggunaka teleport

Ketika aku sudah melewati gerombolan itu, aku langsung tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam tiba-tiba

Crooot!

Saat aku meninggalkan mereka, tubuh mereka langsung terbelah-belah menjadi potongan-potongan kasar dan darah mereka muncrat kesegala arah, membuat sebuah genangan darah yang besar

Aku tertawa keras

Ya! Tertawa!

KEMENANGAN ADA DITANGAN KERAJAAN VAMPIR!

**-Yesung POV end-**

* * *

Sementara itu, keadaan istana pun tidak kalah ricuh

Para prajurit vampir, tengah menguasai taman istana, mereka semua hendak membantai prajurit kerajaan es

Ada yang membelahnya, memenggalnya bahkan menggigit leher prajurit kerajaan es dan menghisap darahnya

Prajurit es pun tak kalah sigap. Mereka melanjarkan serangan dari berbagai arah, baik menggunakan panah, pedang, tombak bahkan ada yang menyerang sambil menaiki kuda

Dan peristiwa ricuh ini, sama sekali tidak membuat sang putri terbangun dari tidurnya

**-Ryeowook POV-**

"Wookie! Bangun! Ayo bangun!", panggil umma yang membangunkanku

"Waeyo umma?", tanyaku yang setengah tertidur, padahal masih pukul 10 malam, aku masih ingin berlayar kealam mimpiku beberapa menit lagi

"Kerajaan Vampir menyerang kita secara brutal!", ujar umma dan membuatku langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar

"MWO! APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN SEKARANG UMMA? MANA APPA?", pekikku yang keget mendengar berita seperti ini

"Kita lari dulu ke menara puncak! Appa akan segera menyusul. Jangan khawatir", tambahnya

"Arra umma", jawabku

Sebelum berlari meninggalkan kamarku, aku masih sempat untuk mengambil kotak kue yang akan kuserahkan kepada Yesung oppa

Ya! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kue ini hancur!

Aku berlari bersama umma menyusuri koridor dan saat diperjalanan aku bertemu dengan Sungmin unnie yang terlihat menangis

"Unnie! Waeyo?", tanyaku dengan panik melihat unnie-ku tengah menangis tersedu-sedu

"Ta… Tadi… Aku berlari bersama Key ahjumma dan Onew ahjusshi… Ta… Tapi mereka malah menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi dibalik semak belukar karena prajurit-prajurit itu telah berhasil memasuki istana dan hendak menyerang kami…", ujar Sungmin disela tangisannya

"Lalu kemana mereka?", tanya umma

"Hiks… Me… Mereka dihabisi didepan mataku, aku masih ingat ketika Onew ahjusshi melindungi Key ahjumma dari tebasan pedang mereka. Ketika Onew ahjusshi tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang menganga, Key ahjumma menangis sambil memeluknya. Lalu mereka…", ujar Sungmin unnie yang tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Semoga mereka bisa hidup tenang dialam sana", ujar umma sambil tertunduk, "ayo kita sama-sama pergi kemenara", ajak umma dengan tenang namun bisa kulihat aura kekhawatiran dan ketakutan terpancar darinya

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga bersama umma dan unnie, bisa kulihat ada kobaran api dari arah kota. Asap mengepul dimana-mana

Persetan dengan pemimpin kerajaan vampir!

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

* * *

Sementara itu, si pemimpin yang dikatakan persetan oleh Ryeowook tengah bersenang-senang dibagian timur kota

Menikmati pembantaian ini dengan suka cita

**-Yesung POV-**

Aku berlari mengelilingi kota bagian timur

Waw… Mayat-mayat penduduk maupun prajurit, bongkahan daging dan genangan darah ada dimana-mana

Aku benar-benar pabbo tidak mengabadikannya

Sepertinya penduduk dibagian timur sudah dibantai habis olehku dan prajuritku

Aku berlari kekerumunan yang ada dipinggir kota, karena yang berkerumun itu adalah prajuritku

"Wae?", tanyaku yang bingung melihat kerumunan ini

"Ada 80 orang prajurit yang tewas dari kelompok kita, Yang Mulia", tutur seorang prajurit dan membuatku terdiam

"Nanti kita kuburkan mereka secara baik-baik, karena mereka telah rela mati demi kerajaan", jawabku singkat tidak menyangka kalau prajuritku banyak yang tewas, lalu menoleh kearah gerombolan yeojya dan anak-anak yang telah dikumpulkan

Kuperhatikan satu per satu wajah mereka. Dan aku terdiam, tidak ada Wookie disitu, berarti ada kemungkinan dia masih disuatu tempat

Dengan cepat aku berlari kedaerah kota yang lain

Yak! Semuanya sama, penuh dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan disana-sini, genangan darah yang luas, bahkan prajuritku tidak segan-segan untuk memenggal seekor anjing

Hahaahahahahahhahaha, aku yakin para prajuritku sangat menikmatinya

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting dan kulupakan, apa yah?

Sudahlah,nanti juga akan ingat sendiri

Lalu aku berlari kekerumunan yeojya yang ada

Tak lupa kukena topeng agar tidak dikenali oleh para penduduk es, kalau prajuritku sih, sudah tau kalau orang yang mengenakan topeng ini adalah raja mereka yang tampan, hahahahahahahaha

Kucari sesosok yeojya itu, disetiap sudut kota malah, pokoknya aku selalu menghampiri tempat dimana yeojya dan anak-anak dikumpulkan. Mereka semua menangis histeris

Namun tidak kutemukan juga yeojya itu

Tiba-tiba bulu kudukku berdiri, aku teringat sesuatu yang penting itu!

Dengan cepat aku teleport keistana, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi

Ya! Tiba-tiba aku teringat kalau daritadi Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak berada disampingku lagi!

Ya Tuhan, jangan sampai apa yang kutakutkan dari Kyuhyun ini akan terjadi…

**-Yesung POV end-**

**.**

**-Ryeowook POV-**

Aku berlari bersama umma dan Sungmin unnie, kami berada dilantai 3 saat ini, bisa kulihat, banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan ditaman

Aku ingin menangis melihatnya, namun aku berusaha menahannya dan mendekap kotak kue yang kubawa dari tadi

Tiba-tiba appa muncul

"Jungsoo! Wookie! Minnie! Sebelah sini!", panggilnya dan dengan cepat kami berlari menuju dirinya

"Bagaimana Kangin?", tanya umma

"Hancur! Kerajaan kita hancur! Kita tidak ada persiapan sama sekali!", pekik appa yang berlari didepan bersama umma

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita harus selamat saat ini",gumam umma

Tiba-tiba saat kami hampir tiba dipintu masuk menara, muncul seorang namja yang berlumuran darah, baju putihnya telah berubah warna menjadi merah dan sebuah tongkat panjang yang dibawanya

Ia memandang kami sambil tersenyum menyeringai

"Akhirnya kutemukan juga keluarga kerajaan", ujar namja itu sambil menjilat ujung bibirnya perlahan dan tiba-tiba kulihat tubuh Sungmin unnie menegang

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

Kangin yang melihat namja itu langsung naik pitam, ia segera mengeluarkan sebilah pedang panjang dari sarungnya yang dibawa olehnya

Ryeowook, Jungsoo dan Sungmin terdiam melihat Kangin yang tengah bersiap menyerang namja itu

Ryeowook heran melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menegang ketika melihat namja yang datang itu

"KALIAN SEMUA! CEPAT BERLINDUNG!", perintah Kangin

Lalu Jungsoo, Ryeowook dan Sungmin segera berlari keatas menara

Mereka berlari melalui tangga berputar yang akan berakhir disebuah ruang rahasia yang berada dipuncak menara

Ruangan itu hanya digunakan saat darurat seperti ini dan hanya terdapat sebuah jendela yang dibagian langsung mengarah kearah sungai yang terus mengalir deras

Tak lama setelah mereka berlari dan hampir tiba dipintu masuk, tiba-tiba Jungsoo behenti

"Umma! Umma kenapa? Ayo masuk!", panggil Ryeowook namun Jungsoo hanya berdiri terpaku

"UMMAAAAA!", pekik Ryeowook, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca

Lalu Jungsoo datang menghampirinya dan mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan pelan

"Mianhe chagi… Umma tidak bisa meninggalkan appa-mu sendirian", ujar Jungsoo sambil menunduk dan memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat

Seakan mengerti makna dari kata-kata Jungsoo, Ryeowook langsung menjerit, "UMMA! JANGAN UMMA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Tidak bisa chagi, umma harus ketempat appa sekarang. Saranghae chagiya… Saranghae….", gumam Jungsoo sambil terisak lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryeowook

"UMMAAAAAAAAAA!", teriak Ryeowook diantara tangisannya saat melihat Jungsoo beranjak menurunin tangga

Ryeowook ingin menyusulnya namun ditahan oleh Sungmin yang langsung mendorongnya masuk ruangan rahasia dan menguncinya rapat-rapat

"UNNIEE! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MAU KETEMPAT APPA DAN UMMA!", jerit Ryeowook dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng lemah

"UNNIIIIEEEEE!", teriaknya lagi namun Sungmin langsung menamparnya dengan keras

"Cukup Wookie, cukup. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lebih dari ini. Kumohon jangan kesana…", tutur Sungmin yang mulai menangis dan kakinya mulai lemas

Ryeowook ikut jatuh terduduk da menangis bersama dengan Sungmin, melihat berbagai pertumpahan darah yang sedang terjadi di kerajaannya ini

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan Kangin tengah berpandangan satu sama lain

Mereka bersama-sama mempersiapkan diri untuk menyerang

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Kupandang namja yang ada dihadapanku, sepertinya ia adalah raja di kerajaan ini

Hmmm… Benar-benar sasaran empuk!

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARI KAMI?", tanya namja itu sambil menghunuskan pedangnya

"KAMI HANYA MENGINGINKAN KEKUASAAN DAN KEHANCURAN KERAJAAN INI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA", jawabku sambil tertawa keras dan tak lupa menghunuskan tongkatku juga

"SUNGGUH KALIAN MANUSIA BIADAAAAB!", pekik namja itu dan langsung menyerangku dengan brutal

Namja itu terus menyerangku, aku terus menghindar

Tapi kuakui, serangan namja ini penuh perhitungan dan sulit ditebak

Salah bergerak sedikit saja, matilah aku!

Aku terus menerus menghindar, sampai akhirnya ada jarak diantara kami

Ia berlari kearahku, namun dengan sigap aku langsung berlari dengan cepat kedinding lalu melompat dan sudah berada dibelakangnya

Kupikir akan dengan mudah menyerangnya dari belakang, ternyata ia bukannya jadi cengo karena melihat aku yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, ia malah langsung berbalik kebelakang hendak menusukku dengan pedang tajamnya

Sungguh lawan yang tangguh, tidak seperti para penduduk kota dan para prajurit lemah yang tadi kuhadapi

Hyaa! Nyaris saja dia akan menusukku, untung dengan cepat aku menghindar kebelakang

Ini bagaikan melawan last boss kalau di game-game, aish…

Aku sedang berusaha keras untuk melukai namja bertubuh besar yang ada di…

Eh? Loh? Kok dia sudah tidak ada didepanku lagi? Kok malah jadi aku yang cengo?

Tiba-tiba ia menghunuskan pedangnya dari belakangku, rupanya ia bergerak sangat cepat, sehingga aku tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah berpindah tempat dibelakangku

"Sekarangkau harus mati nak…", tuturnya pelan dan aku hanya diam

Bisa kurasakan aura dendam muncul dari tubuhnya, namun saat ia hendak menusukku, kau segera berteleport kebelakangnya, mengeluarkan belatiku dan mengoyak kaki kanannya

"AAAAAARRRGGGHH!", erang namja itu sambil memeluk kakinya dan bergulingan dilantai

Aku tersenyum melihat namja itu tengah kesakitan, hahahahahahahahahahaha

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang yeojya yang berlari sambil menangis dan langsung memeluk erat namja yang sedang meringis itu

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON! JANGAN SAKITI DIA!", pekik yeojya itu disela tangisannya dan aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin

"KALAU KAU INGIN KEKUASAAN INI, AMBILLAH! TAPI JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!", pekik yeojya itu

Saat aku hendak menjawab kata-kata yeojya berambut putih itu, tiba-tiba namja yang tadi dipeluknya sudah bergerak dengan cepat dengan kaki yang terkoyak menuju kearahku sambil membawa sebuah belati

Aku kaget melihatnya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapanku, ia tersenyum menyeringai

Lalu menancapkan belati itu dan mengoyak pahaku

"AAARRRGGHHH!", teriakku menahan kesakitan, pahaku terasa mati rasa, bisa kulihat kalau ada sebuah lubang yang menganga dengan lebar dipahaku

"Mati kau namja sial!", gumam namja itu dan ia langsung ambruk

Yeojya itu kembali memeluk namja itu dan menangis tersedu-sedu

Tapi mereka pabbo. Mereka tidak tahu kalau kekuatanku untuk bertahan jauh lebih kuat dari mereka, kalau hanya luka segini paling sakit saat pertama dan tidak akan terasa lagi setelah beberapa saat

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dengan menggunakan tongkat sebagai tumpuan

Mereka berdua terlihat kaget melihatku yang masih bisa berdiri, padahal kini celanaku sudah berwarna merah pekat

Aku pergi menuju kedepan tangga yang akan menggunakan teleport melewati kedua orang itu

Namun hati-hati saja, bukan berarti aku melewatinya begitu saja, saat menggunakan teleport, tentu saja aku menyerang kedua orang itu

Zraaash!

Mereka berdua langsung ambruk, darah kembali bermuncratan menebarkan bau anyir dan menarik hidungku untuk mencicipi sedikit darah dari kedua orang yang kuyakini sebagai raja dan ratu kerajaan es

Kulirik 2 onggok daging yang kini tidak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah dibelakangku, aku tersenyum menyeringai dan bergegas berlari menyusul ke-2 yeojya muda yang sepertinya pernah kulihat itu

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

Sementara Kyuhyun tengah berlari untuk membantai habis semua anggota keluarga kerajaan, Yesung sekarang sedang berkeliling mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Ryeowook

Ia melihat banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan, baik prajurit kerajaan es, maupun prajuritnya

Istana ini, sudah tidak terlihat seperti istana indah, yang dulu pernah diceritakan Ryeowook pada Yesung. Sekarang istana ini telah berubah menjadi sebuah istana yang terlihat angker dan mencekam

Ia bisa mencium bau anyir yang pekat dari genangan-genangan darah dan bau daging busuk yang menyeruak dari tubuh-tubuh mayat itu. Mungkin karena suhu udaranya yang lembab membuat bakteri pembusuk bekerja lebih cepat

Yesung terus berputar dan mencari kesana kemari, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti disebuah lukisan yang sangat besar

Ia harus mengadah terlebih dahulu jika ingin melihatnya

Sorotan mata kagum, terpancar dari mata Yesung

Ia melihat ada 3 orang yang terlukiskan dilukisan tersebut

Ada seorang yeojya berambut putih dan tersenyum bagaikan malaikat sedang duduk disebuah kursi yang berada ditengah-tengah, yang diyakini oleh Yesung adalah umma-nya Ryeowook

Disebelah kanan yeojya itu, berdiri dengan gagah seorang namja. Menggunakan pakaian kebesarannya sambil memegang sebuah tongkat sebagai lambang seorang raja. Ia tersenyum simpul disitu, walaupun ia hanya tersenyum simpul, wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ketegasan dan kebjaksanaan seorang raja, dan sekarang diyakini Yesung adalah appa-nya Ryeowook

Dan terakhir, berdirilah seorang yeojya disisi kiri. Ia tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia, membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum memandangnya. Ya! Yeojya itu adalah Ryeowook, yeojya yang kini telah memenuhi hati Yesung yang tadinya kosong

Yesung memukul jidatnya pelan, melupakan tujuan utamanya datang kesini. Dengan cepat ia berlari mencari Ryeowook

Kini Yesung berlari dilantai 3 dari istana itu, ia terus menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, terkadang menyembulkan kepalanya dari jendela untuk melihat keadaan diluar, walaupun keadaan diluar tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang didalam

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti berlari, tubuhnya menjadi kaku melihat sesuatu yang ada didepannya

Ia berjalan mendekati sesuatu yang bergumpal dan mengeluarkan darah itu

Dilihatnya lekat-lekat, lalu ia menelan ludahnya sendiri menandakan ketidakpercayaan

Ya! Yang dilihat oleh Yesung adalah namja dan yeojya yang ada dilukisan tadi! Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah appa dan umma Ryeowook

Yesung terdiam melihatnya, ia dapat melihat rambut putih milik umma Ryeowook kini telah berwarna merah diujung-ujungnya karena tergenang darah begitu pula appa Ryeowook

Mereka berdua meninggal dalam pelukan masing-masing

Yesung mencium darah yang ada disekitar appa dan umma Ryeowook, masih segar, bau anyirnya masih pekat dan tidak ada darah kering, yang menandakan kalau kedua orang tua Ryeowook baru saja dibunuh

Yesung menatap iba pada kedua orang tua Ryeowook belum pernah ia temui ini

Lalu Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jejak-jejak darah yang mengarah pada suatu tempat

Yesung kembali menelitinya, napasnya langsung tercekat, mengetahui darah itu masih basah dan yang membuatnya lebih tegang lagi adalah sebuah belati yang tertinggal didekat mayat orang tua Ryeowook

Sebuah belati yang sangat dikenalnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah milik Kyuhyun

Yesung langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk dan berlari mengikuti jejak darah itu

* * *

Sekarang Ryeowook dan Sungmin tengah menunggu dalam kecemasan yang sangat dalam

Mereka berdua sedang duduk disebuah tikar yang ada didalam ruangan itu

**-Ryeowook POV-**

Aku terus memeluk kedua lututku karena ketakutan sementara Minnie unnie, memelukku dan berusaha menenangkanku

"Wookie… Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menemui kita disini", ujar unnie

"Nae unnie… Arraso…", gumamku pelan

Lalu Minnie unnie, sekali-kali melirik kearah pintu, takut-takut tiba-tiba umma dan appa datang dan pandangannya berhenti pada kotak berpita yang daritadi bertengger didekatku

"Wookie, kau masih membawanya? Disaat seperti ini?", tanya unnie sambil menunjuk kotak kueku

Aku mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Nae unnie, bagaimana pun aku harus memberikannya kepada Yesung oppa"

Tiba-tiba Minnie unnie menjadi tegang dan keringat dingin bercucuran

"Gwaenchana unnie?", tanyaku yang heran melihat unnie-ku

Minnie unnie tidak menjawab, ia malah menelan ludah

"Unnie?", tanyaku sambil menatapnya

"Wookie…", panggil unnie

"Wae?", tanyaku

"Jauhi namja yang bernama Yesung itu…", tuturnya pelan dan membuatku tersentak kaget

"Mwo? Aniyo! Kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?", tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tinggi

Minnie unnie kembali menelan ludahnya lagi

"Karena namja yang tadi menyerang kita saat perjalanan kesini adalah…"

BRAAAAK!

Belum selesai Minnie unnie berbicara, tiba-tiba pintu ruang rahasia ini didobrak oleh seseorang

Tubuh kami berdua menjadi lebih tegang dari yang sebelumnya dan kami sedikit demi sedikit bergerak mundur

"Annyeong yeojyadeul, kita bertemu lagi", ujar namja bermata merah yang seperti aku kenal, walau aku berusaha untuk mengingatnya, aku tetap tidak bisa mengingat namja yang tengah berdiri dihadapan kami dengan luka yang menganga dipahanya sambil tersenyum menyeringai

**-Ryeowook POV end-**

Sungmin berusaha melindungi Ryeowook dengan berdiri didepannya

Tatapan Sungmin bertemu dengan tatapan Kyuhyun, mereka saling melemparkan tatapan dingin

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?", tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat tanda tanya besar pada pikiran kami

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN? DASAR SINTING!", teriak Sungmin yang heran melihat namja yang ada didepannya tertawa

"Ahahahaha… Ani… Hahaha… Hanya lucu saja melihat kalian", jawab Kyuhyun disela-sela tawanya

"Pabbo! Pergi kau dari sini!", teriak Sungmin sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka adu mulut

"Ani! Setelah membereskan kedua orang tadi, aku tetap harus menghabisi kalian", gumam Kyuhyun

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook jatuh terduduk karena mendengar kalau kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada, tangisan pun sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi

"DASAR NAMJA SIALAAAAAAN!", teriak Sungmin lalu berlari kearah Kyuhyun hendak memukulnya

Namun apa daya? Walaupun Kyuhyun dalam keadaan terluka, tetap saja ia lebih kuat dari Sungmin

Dengan sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun langsung menangkap tangan mungil Sungmin, mendorong tubuh Sungmin kearah dinding dan *ehem* menciumnya, mencuri ciuman pertama Sungmin

Mata Sungmin terbelalak, ia kaget karena namja itu menciumnya, ia ingin melepaskan diri, namun Kyuhyun lebih kuat, sehingga ia memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua dengan menekan leher Sungmin

*aish… author ketahuan otak yadong*

Lalu Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya itu dan menatap mata Sungmin, Sungmin terlonjak kaget dengan tatapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya, tatapan seorang namja yang jatuh cinta seperti tatapan yang pernah diberikan oleh seorang jendral kepadanya beberapa tahun yang lalu

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai, lalu mendorong Sungmin hingga jatuh kesamping Ryeowook dan Ryeowook segera merangkulnya

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"HA! Kalian para yeojya kerajaan es memang tidak punya martabat! Mau saja dicium oleh namja yang telah membunuh raja dan ratunya sendiri!", pekikku kepada yeojyadeul yang ada dihadapanku

"MWOO! LALU KENAPA KAU MEMBERIKAN TATAPAN SEPERTI ITU KEPADAKU?", pekik yeojya yang tadi kucium

Aku kembali menatapnya, entah mengapa setiap melihatnya, jantungku langsung berdetak kencang dan dadaku bergemuruh

Apa ini yang dirasakan oleh Yesungie hyung?

Aish… Pabboya Kyuhyun! Jangan sampai kau mencintai seorang yeojya dari kerajaan es yang nyawanya sedang ditanganmu saat ini

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

"Kurasa cukup kalian bernapas saat ini…", gumam Kyuhyun

Tubuh Sungmin dan Ryeowook lebih tegang dari sebelumnya, napas mereka tercekat ditenggorokan, menelan ludah pun susah

"Inilah saatnya kalian mati", tambahnya pelan lalu mengacungkan sebuah belati yang siap membunuh yeojyadeul itu kapanpun Kyuhyun mau

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tengah berpelukan, ketakutan menjalar ditubuh mereka berdua

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuk kami, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang berteriak

"KYUHYUN! HENTIKAAAAN!", pekik namja yang baru saja tiba dengan napas memburu dan suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Ryeowook

"O… Oppa…", gumam Ryeowook yang melihat kedatangan Yesung

Yesung memandangnya dan tersenyum miris

"HYUNG! APA MAKSUDMU MENYURUHKU BERHENTI?", pekik Kyuhyun dan membuat Ryeowook menjadi kaget

"Kyuhyun? Hyung? Apa maksud dari pembicaraan mereka ini", pekik Ryeowook didalam hati

"HENTIKAN KYUHYUN! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYERANG MEREKA BERDUA SESUAI JANJIMU DENGANKU!", teriak Yesung yang menuntut keadilan(?)

"TAPI MEREKA BERDUA ADALAH ANGGOTA KERAJAAN HYUNG! KITA HARUS MENGHABISI SEMUA ANGGOTA KERAJAAN!", pekik Kyuhyun yang tidak terima

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENYERANG MEREKA! JANGAN-JANGAN YEOJYA YANG ADA DIBAWAH TADI PUN KERJAANMU JUGA?", tanya Yesung

"NAE! ITU MEMANG KERJAANKU! MEREKA ANGGOTA KERAJAAN HYUNG! TIDAK ADA TOLERANSI UNTUK SELURUH KELUARGA KERAJAAN!", balas Kyuhyun yang langsung mengacungkan belatinya dan hendak berlari kearah Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang ketakutan

Wajah Yesung memerah, bukan Karen malu atau terciprat darah, namun karena kemarahannya sudah sampai diubun-ubun

"YA! KYUHYUN! AKU ADALAH RAJAMU! DAN KAU HARUS MENURUTI SEMUA PERINTAHKU!", teriak Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun berhenti karena tidak pernah melihat hyung-nya ini marah dan Ryeowook menjadi pucat pasi mendengar sebuah kenyataan

Kenyataan pahit tentunya

Sontak, Ryeowook langsung berlari melewati Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh nemjachingu-nya yang sudah berlumuran darah

"OPPA! KATAKAN PADAKU! KALAU SEMUA YANG KAU KATAKAN ITU HANYA BOHONG!", teriak Ryeowook disela-sela tangisannya

Namun Yesung tidak menjawab yang membuktikan bahwa semuanya benar. Ia tidak sedang berbohong

Yesung memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat

"Mianhe Wookie… Mianhe… Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu… Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku mendengarmu bernyanyi didekat danau. Mianhe… Jeongmal Mianhe…", tutur Yesung yang mendekap tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat

Ryeowook yang masih belum bisa menerima keadaan, terus menangis didada bidang milik Yesung. Yesung pun terus menciumi kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut

"Oppa… Oppa harus membaca tulisan yang ada dikotak kue yang akan kuberikan padamu", ujar Ryeowook disela tangisannya

"Nae chagiya…", jawab Yesung dan memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook

Perlahan, Yesung mengangkat dagu milik Ryeowook dan menciumnya pelan. Hal ini membuat Ryeowook berhenti dari kegiatan tangisnya

Setelah beberapa menit, Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Ryeowook

"Saranghae….", ujar Yesung

"Naddo…", jawab Ryeowook

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari tubuhnya, ia memandang kebawah

Lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang melakukan evil smile

Darah mengalir pula dari mulut Yesung, begitu pula mulut Ryeowook. Darah mengalir dari mulut mereka berdua

Ternyata, telah menancap sebuah pedang yang pada tubuh kedua orang itu

Pedang itu menembus tubuh Ryeowook lalu menembus tubuh Yesung

Mereka berdua ambruk karena telah ditusuk

"Kyuu… ke… na… pa kau…. Laku…. Kan … in…i..", tanya Yesung yang terus memeluk tubuh Ryeowook sementara Ryeowook merintih pelan

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh yang sebentar lagi akan dijemput oleh dewa kematian

"Sudah kukatakan hyung… Seorang pengkhianat harus mati. Aku tidak peduli dia raja atau chingu-ku. Yang pasti dia harus mati", bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung sementara Yesung berjuang menahan rasa sakitnya

"Ada permohonan terakhir hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap dengan tatapan datar ke hyungnya itu

"Ba.. bacakan….", ujar Yesung sambil berusaha mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk kearah sebuah kotak yang ada disitu

"Ooh… baiklah…", jawab Kyuhyun lalu membaca surat yang ada didalam kotak itu

"_Oppa… Aku memberimu kue ini… Key ahjumma bilang namanya Tiramisu. Cukup aneh yah, namanya? Tapi ia memiliki arti yang bagus loh oppa. Oppa mau tau? Artinya itu `Izinkan aku kesurga bersamamu`… Jadi walaupun kita sudah tiada nanti, kita tetap bisa bersama-sama disurga. Semoga kue buatanku enak. Saranghae oppa. Wookie"_, ujar Kyuhyun yang membaca surat yang ada didalam kotak itu

Walaupun kematian sudah hendak menjemput, Yesung masih sempat menangis…

Menangis dan menyesal karena telah memutuskan untuk menyerang, bukannya mengundurkan atau membatalkan perang ini. Ya! Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan

Sekilas Yesung mengecup kening, kedua pipi dan bibir Ryeowook yang tubuhnya sudah kaku dari tadi

Ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat, "Mianhe Wookie… Saranghaeyo…", bisiknya pelan

Lalu ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang ketakutan dan terkejut melihat dongsaengnya, sekarang telah tiada

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin sambil membuka kerah bajunya

Sungmin berjalan mundur

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN LAGI! PERGI KAU!", usir Sungmin

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya…", jawab Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin kaget

"APA MAKSUDMU? KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH WOOKIE! BAHKAN RAJAMU SENDIRI KAU BUNUH! APALAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN?", pekik Sungmin yang masih berjalan mundur namun Kyuhyun menggunakan teleportnya agar bisa langsung bergerak kedepan Sungmin

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berada diambang jendela besar yang ada pada ruangan itu, sehingga ia terjatuh kebelakang

*reader ngerti ga? Author bingung nulisnya…*

Namun sebelum jatuh, ia masih sempat menarik baju Kyuhyun sehingga mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh dari menara itu

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aku menutup kedua mataku

Bisa kurasakanada tekanan angin dari bawah kepalaku…

Inilah akhir hidupku, aku pasrah, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang

Kubuka mataku

Aku kaget melihat namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu tengah menatapku dengan matah merahnya. Ia tersenyum memandangku

Ia menarik tubuhku dan memelukku

"Saranghae…", bisiknya pelan

Aku tidak dapat menahan tangisku lagi

Boleh aku jujur sebelum kematianku ini? Aku sebenarnya menyukai namja yang bernama Kyuhyun ini, namun karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku

Aku tersenyum memandangnya, "Naddo saranghae…", balasku pelan

Lalu ia mencium bibirku, aku memejamkan mataku

Tiba-tiba bibirnya bergerak keleherku

Ia menciumi leherku dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar

Rupanya, dia tengah menghisap darahku

Tengkukku terasa panas, napasku menjadi tercekat aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis

Seusai ia menghisap darahku, ia kembali menciumku

Ciuman rasa darah, itulah yang menjadi ciuman terakhirku

Karena tak lama setelah itu, kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh kedalam aliran sungai dan kepala kami menghantam batu-batu besar yang ada didasar sungai

**-Sungmin POV end- **

Sekarang kerajaan es tidak lagi terlihat seperti dulu. Sekarang sudah terlihat seperti kota hantu

Genangan darah, bau anyir, mayat-mayat bertebaran dimana-mana

Ternyata ke-2000 prajurit dari Kerajaan vampir telah ditumpas oleh prajurit kerajaan es. Mereka saling membunuh, hingga akhirnya tidak ada yang tersisa lagi. Bahkan para yeojya dan anak-anak pun ikut terbunuh karena mereka melakukan perlawanan

Semuanya terlihat tenang dan mencekam, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan dari dalam sungai

Ya! Ada 1 orang yang selamat

Namja itu tersenyum menyeringai, ia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih dengan baju yang basah dan luka yang menganga dipahanya

Ya! Namja itu adalah Kyuhyun

Ia satu-satunya yang berhasil selamat

Ia sudah tidak mampu melakukan teleport, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis

Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ke kerajaan vampir

Selama perjalanan kembali ia terus tersenyum

Tersenyum puas, namun disisi lain ia sedih karena telah kehilangan sahabat sekaligus rajanya sendiri

Dengan bersusah payah ia berjalan menuju ke kerajaan vampire

Darah terus menetes dari lukanya, hal ini mengundang para serigala liar yang ada dihutan

Saat Kyuhyun sudah hampir tiba digerbang kerajaan vampir, ia disergap oleh segerombolan Serigala liar

Mereka memakan habis tubuh Kyuhyun karena tertarik dengan bau darahnya

Setengah jam kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang dari permukaan bumi

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu dengan keadaan kerajaan es maupun raja dan penasehat kerajaan vampir

Seluruh penduduk kerajaan vampir percaya, kalau rajanya akan segera kembali dengan membawa berita gembira

Padahal yang mereka lakukan tidaklah berguna karena raja mereka tidak akan pernah kembali untuk selama-lamanya

.

.

-END-

* * *

Yaaak~!

Akhirnya author bisa tidur awal!

FF ini bener-bener menguras tenaga, pikiran dan kain pel(?) punya author

Panjangkan? Author bikinnya sampai 7000 karakter loooh

heheheeehehehehehe

Nah, liat deh tuh, Yewook ga author pisahin kan?

Meninggalnya aja bareng, author memang baik, membuat mereka terus bersama-sama sampai kematian menjemput

hiks...

*croooot*

*ditendang reader gara-gara author bo`ong*

Mian yah kalau akhirnya ga memuaskan atau ga nyambung...

Author bingung juga mau mengakhirinya gimana...

hehehehehehehe

Oh ya, yang masalah kue Tiramisu itu, kalau author baca dibuku

Tiramisu itu dalam bahasa Itali artinya `Izinkan aku pergi ke surga`

Tapi author tambah-tambahin aja..

hehehehehehhee

.

Yang uda baca wajib review yak~!

Don`t be silent reader or there is something-something in your room

*sok inggris*

*plak*

.

.

**Naah... Ini looh, balesan review~! ^3^**

_**1. Kim TaeNa-sshi**_

**Hehehehehehe...**

**tapi yang kali ini agak lama, soalnya panjang**

**wew...**

**Wookie akan menerimanya apa adanya..**

**huahahahhaahhaaha**

***dibekep pake sendal jepit***

_**2. Minnie Lups Starcraf-sshi**_

**Hiks...**

**author juga kadang sedih sendiri kalaungebacanya T^T**

**mereka ga akan berpisaaah...**

**meninggalnya aja sama-sama**

**tar mereka juga kesurga sama-sama**

**ohohohohohohohohoho**

***plak***

_**3. Cloudyue921-sshi**_

**hahay...**

**Ini...**

**uda diupdate.. mian terlalu panjang X.X**

_**4. Dhikae-sshi**_

**Gomawo ^^**

**Ini updatenya...**

**mian menunggu dan panjang...**

**moga ga bosen yah ^^**

_**5. Kyuminbee-sshi**_

**uh... uh... author rada susah ngeceritain bagian perangnya,**

**daripada peperangan lebih pantas disebut pembantaian..**

**uh... uh...**

**mati tuuh... gara-gara Kyu...**

***jitak kyu***

***digebuk Sparkyu***

_**6. ELFishyShfly-sshi**_

**annyeong^^**

**uda direstuin kook, walau uda melakukan `ini` `itu` tapi tetep aja direstui.,**

**hehehehehe**

_**7. Af13SparkMint-sshi**_

**uuh...**

**daripada disebut peperangan, sebut aja pembantaian X.X**

**hmm...**

**author uda bikin tuuh...**

**tapi ga tau, jadinya sweet atau ga**

**heheheehehehe**

.

.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalampenulisan nama

jangan lupa nge-review yaah~!

Gomawo yang selama ini sudah mereview dan memberi dukungan buat author dalam menyelesaikan FF geje ini

Gomawo juga buat **"orang rumah"** yang uda ngebacot nyuruh cepet-cepet ngepublish nih FF..

nyehehehehehhehehee

.

.

Saranghae~! ^^


End file.
